Le concours
by Myrka
Summary: Dumbledore organise un concours qui constitue à ce que le garçon le plus populaire de chaque maison DM, HP, un garçon de Serdaigle et un de Poufsouffle , choisisse la fille avec laquelle il va passer 3 jours dans la salle sur demande... HG/DM
1. Prologue

Jamais, oh grand jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse faire _ça _! Pas même en rêve ! Enfin si, j'en ai sûrement déjà rêver… Ok. Autant avouer tout de suite : j'en ai rêvé au moins un million de fois. Rooh ! C'est bon, me regardez pas avec ces yeux choqués ! Quelle fille normale, ou plutôt quelle fille tout court n'en avais pas rêvé ? Aucune. Bref, j'en ai rêvé tellement que ça a fini par ce transformer en cauchemar : je ne pouvais plus penser, plus respirer et encore moins parler lorsqu'il était dans les parages… attirant évidemment l'hilarité générale ! Mais bon j'ai fini par en sortir, n'y pensant plus qu'en rêve et encore…

Mais qu'il le fasse en _vrai _! Cela me dépasse encore ! Devant toute la Grande Salle ! Bon c'est un peu la faute de Dumbledore… Mais quand même ! Imaginez que vous étiez venu me voir en première année pour me dire que ça se produirait, je vous aurait avadakedavriser sur place. Idem pour les quatre années suivantes. Tandis qu'en sixième année j'aurais passé des heures à me convaincre que c'était tout bonnement _impossible, _tout en espérant secrètement que ce soit vrai. Evidemment j'aurais du savoir qu'avec Malefoy, car c'est bien de lui que je parles depuis tout à l'heure, tout est possible.

Eh bien non.

Moi, Hermione Granger, Meilleure élève de Poudlard la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie au monde, alias rat de bibliothèque, Miss je sais tout, ne savais pas que Drago Lucius Malefoy, le plus grand emmerdeur de tout les temps et aussi plus beau mâle de l'univers, était capable de… Mais peut-être devrais-je commencer pas le commencement, non ?

**Je sais c'est cours mais c'est seulement le prologue...**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Bisoux **

**Myrka**


	2. La Rentrée

Tout commença par la lettre d'Albus Dumbledore que mon professeur de métamorphose reçut un matin dans sa résidence vacancière…

Minerva Madgonagall pinça sévèrement les lèvres à la lecture de la lettre qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Dumbledore, toujours Dumbledore… sauf bien évidemment quand il s'agissait des élèves. C'était là les deux principaux soucis de la directrice adjointe de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard : les élèves et le directeur. Que les élèves posent problèmes rien d'anormal me diriez-vous, mais que ce soit le directeur était déjà un peu plus singulier… surtout quand on connaissait la nature du problème !

Elle relut encore une fois la lettre :

_Cher Minerva,_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé des vacances à la hauteur des miennes…Et que vous n'aviez pas espéré de rester en congé à temps complet car, dans ce cas, j'ai le malheur de devoir vous annoncer que vous allez être terriblement déçue : les cours reprennent à Poudlard le cinq Septembre et le corps professoral se doit d'être réunis sur place le premier Septembre. Je vous informe également que les élèves arriveront le quatre Septembre au soir et que la répartition dans les différentes Maisons se fera dès leur arrivée._

_Sinon en ce qui concerne cette année, le programme d'enseignement ne change pour aucune des matières inculquées, tout comme les professeurs, mais je dois tout de même vous annoncer que le nouveau enseignant des Défenses Contre le Forces du Mal (le précédant ayant été tué lors de la Bataille Finale) sera Mr Sloan, un français qui souhaite s'éloigner de son pays et se rapprocher du notre pour des raisons personnelles._

_Outre tout cela, je dois également vous annoncer le meurtre des parents de Miss Granger, que la Gazette des Sorciers n'a pas jugé bon de compter comme des victimes de Lord Voldemort…_

_Mais venons en maintenant au faits les plus importants de cette nouvelle année : les deux préfets en chefs seront (et je vous laisse le bon soin de les en informer) Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy que je juge apte à remplir admirablement les fonctions que nécessitera ce poste et (je dois l'avouer) apte à servir merveilleusement mon projet de rapprochement des Maisons et devront, de ce fait, contrairement aux autres années, _obligatoirement_ cohabiter dans le même appartement ainsi qu' aller ensembles à _tous _les bals qui surviendront cette année. _

_Je voulais également vous faire part d'un concept qui a germé dans ma pauvre vieille tête : je prévois d'organiser un concours. Ce dernier consistera à ce que le garçon le plus populaire de chaque Maison choisisse au bout d'une semaine la fille avec laquelle il passera trois jours dans la salle sur demande. Qu'en pensez-vous ma chère Minerva ? Cela serait amusant n'est-ce pas ? Oui, qu'elle fameuse idée j'ai eu là ! Bien, j'en ferais part aux élèves courant octobre… Vous vous demandez sûrement comment nous détermineront qui est le garçon le plus populaire de sa Maison, certainement aussi pourquoi je fais ça et naturellement sous quelles conditions ce garçon devra choisir cette fille. Car il est évident que nous ne le laisseront pas prendre telle demoiselle si ce choix est influencé par ses camarades… Tout cela vous le saurez en temps venu chère Minerva._

_Bien je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec mon bavardage incessant alors_

_laissez moi vous adresser mes salutations et hommages les plus sincères,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard._

Le seul petit problème qu'Albus ne prenait jamais en compte, et cela depuis des années, était que lui et sa directrice adjointe, malgré leur forte affection mutuelle, ne partageaient en aucun point le même humour. Car ce que pensait Minerva Madgonagall de ce « concept », comme il l'appelait, différait du tout au tout avec l'idée que s'en faisait le professeur Dumbledore. L'Ecossaise trouvait cela tout bonnement stupide car comme elle le connaissait, elle supposait qu'il n'allait pas enfermer n'importe qui dans la fameuse Salle sur Demande… Non, il allait y enfermer des personnes bien précises qui serviraient aux rapprochement des Maisons. Cela, elle en était sure et certaine. Bien sur, la vielle femme était elle aussi agacée par les rivalités Serpentard-Griffondor, ce que le Quidditch n'arrangeait pas évidemment, or si elle annonçait la suppression de ce sport elle pouvait dors et déjà fermer l'école. Mais de là à employer des moyens similaires à ce « concept »… elle était contre ! Pourquoi ne pas organiser un mouvement de solidarité envers les nations pauvres ou n'importe quoi qui ne prenait pas en compte le moyen d'enfermer deux élèves ensembles contre leur gré ! Pfff ! Tout cela était stupide… tout comme employer Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger comme Préfets en Chefs ! Il les faisait loger dans le même appartement ! Mais où était-il allé chercher cela ? Ils allaient s'entre-tuer immédiatement ! Autant appeler le responsables des obsèques dès aujourd'hui : elle aurait cela en moins à faire dans le futur…

Cependant elle n'était pas directrice. Tout ce qui était en son pouvoir de faire était d'informer Albus vis-à-vis de sa position envers ces idées. Et elle allait le faire ! Tout de suite d'ailleurs…

_Quai 9 ¾, Gare King's Cross, Londres._

-Ginny! Ron! Oh Merlin! Hermione! Harry! Dépêchez-vous voyons! cria la voix affolée de Mrs Weasley, Vous allez rater le train ! Dépêchons ! Aller, entrez !

Les quatre adolescents dont elle parlait se pressèrent eux aussi dans le train bondé, trouvant tout juste assez de place dans l'entrée d'un wagon pour se tenir debout. Bien entendu ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce avant que le train ne se mette doucement en marche afin de pouvoir faire de grands signes d'au revoir à Mrs Weasley qui les accompagnait. Lorsque cela fut fait, ils partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre, chose extrêmement difficile car le nombres d'élèves augmentait chaque année contrairement aux nombres de wagons du Poudlard Express… Mais bientôt ils en trouvèrent un, occupé par Luna Lovegood, une de leurs anciennes amies, qui les invita bien sur à s'asseoir avec elle, puis tous se mirent à papoter joyeusement.

-Harry, lança Ron un grand sourire aux lèvres, devine qui est Préfet cette année !

-Oh ce doit être sûrement un premier année car j'ai entendu dire qu'ils y avaient droit cette année, intervint la voix rêveuse de Luna.

-Non, le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas stupide à ce point, répliqua Ginny .

-Comme s'il l'était, marmonna Hermione.

-Alors qui c'est Ron ? questionna Harry.

-Eh bien figurez-vous que c'est Neville Longdubat !

Tous le dévisagèrent avant de contester l'affirmation de Ron. Mais lorsque tous y crurent ils exposèrent chacun leur opinion ce qui entraîna nombres de fou rires.

Mais laissez moi les présenter. La jeune rousse assise près de la fenêtre n'était autre que la sœur de Ronald Weasley et donc la fille de Mrs Weasley. C'était une jeune fille aux yeux verts en amande ou brillait une lueur d'intelligence. Grande, mais ne dépassant pas la moyenne générale, elle était considérée par les garçons comme une fille plutôt canon. A sa gauche était assise Hermione Granger, une fille de moldue, qui était la meilleure amie du Survivant et qui avait activement contribuée à la chute du Mage Noir. Elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt petite. On n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour la deviner singulièrement intelligente : c'était une vérité déjà établie depuis longtemps. De long cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules en grosses boucles. Assise à côté d'elle la blonde aux yeux rêveurs n'était autre que Luna une fille excentrique mais mignonne. En faces des trois sorcières se trouvait un grand roux et son meilleur ami qui était, pour sa part, brun. Le roux était le frère de Ginny donc Ron Weasley meilleur ami d'Harry Potter le garçon assis à sa gauche. Est-il nécessaire de rappeler qu'Harry avait tué il y a deux mois, le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps ? non je ne penses pas. Alors continuons notre histoire…

Les cinq amis discutaient donc activement sur le nouveau Préfet, lorsque Ginny fit remarquer :

-Mais Hermione, tu es toi aussi Préfète en Chef, non ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Eh bien il se trouve qu'il y a un wagon destiné au Préfets en Chefs … hasarda-t-elle

-Oh par Marlin ! Il y a une réunion dans dix minutes ! Il faut que j'y ailles !!

La jeune fille se précipita hors du wagon et rejoignit au pas de course le wagon des Préfets tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être son homologue. Peut-être serait-ce Matt de Serdaigle…

* * *

Drago Malefoy lisait tranquillement le magazine Le Qudditch, assis nonchalamment sur une des banquettes du compartiment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à une Hermione figée de stupeur.

-Ferme ta bouche, Granger, on dirait une carpe ! lança-t-il

-Contente de te revoir aussi, Malefoy, fit-elle après avoir obtempéré.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la banquette face à son homologue, coinça sa main sous son menton avant de se plonger dans une étude approfondie du paysage. Il soupira. Il aurait du se douter que c'était elle. Dumbledore et ses idées ! Mais bon inutile de faire tout un plat parce que Granger était Préfète en Chef ! Il ne la verrai que lors des rondes, en cours et lui jouerai quelques sales tours ! Rien de plus ! Et heureusement…

Le voyage se passa a peu près bien mais dans un silence total, brisé seulement par quelque bruissement de vêtements, le bruit d'une page qui se tourne, un soupir. La réunion qui devait avoir lieu fut rapidement oubliée, chacun des deux sorciers étant trop occupé à faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Mais lorsque la jeune fille s'endormie et qu'il se surprit à la contempler les pensées du jeune homme prirent un cours différent…

En réalité il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il la détestait. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé non plus : pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Avait-il été frustré qu'elle choisisse Potter plutôt que lui ? Non, c'était ridicule ! Et pourquoi la regardait-il ? OK, elle était jolie la Granger, mais pas vraiment canon ! Non c'était absurde !

Il finit par se détourner de la Griffondore et se replongea dans sa lecture.

On la secouait. Une main avait attrapé son épaule et la secouait avec douceur.

-Granger… Debout. On arrive.

Lentement elle ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolats pour poser son regard sur le blond au-dessus d'elle. Tout d'abord la jeune sorcière ne réalisa pas instantanément l'ironie de la situation mais lorsqu'elle compris que Drago l'avait réveillée (était-il capable de savoir faire un geste sympathique ?) avec douceur, non attendez, on reviens en arrière ! Avait-elle dit avec douceur ? Il fallait dire que c'était le cas…

Pardonnons là si ça ne tourne plus vraiment rond : elle viens de se réveiller…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix agressive tout en restant intérieurement sur la défensive.

-Nous arrivons Granger. Tu ferais bien de te changer !

Et il sortit.

La jeune Préfète se pencha vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir le château. En effet Poudlard était déjà en vu, ses innombrables fenêtres toutes éclairées. Une légère écharpe de brume l'entourait comme pour le protéger d'une mauvaise force invisible.

Elle attrapa sa robe de sorcier et se changea.

* * *

Ginny Weasley était assise dans la Grande Salle à la table des Griffondor en face de son frère et d'Hermione. A ses côtés se trouvait Harry qui parlait avec entrain à Dean, et de l'autre côté Parvati jactait, comme à son habitude, avec Lavande qui l'écoutait patiemment. Ron et Hermione avaient visiblement une conversation intéressante, mais la rouquine n'avait pas le cœur à se réjouir de choses et d'autres. Plongées dans ses pensées, elle voguait dans un monde dont elle seule avait la clé.

Harry avait rompu une semaine après la bataille finale. C'était un doux matin d'été au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il n'était que cinq heure du matin pourtant le soleil avait déjà jugé bon de venir la réveiller. Hermione, elle, dormait encore sur le matelas à côté du sien. Ginny écouta quelque temps la respiration régulière de sa meilleure amie. Elle se rendait conte seulement maintenant de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Le Mage Noir n'était plus et ne sera plus jamais.

La jeune fille avait encore du mal à réaliser. Avant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tellement présent dans la vie des gens qu'il en était devenu presque banal. On vivait en permanence avec la peur qu'il inspirait, avec son image. Aujourd'hui c'était presque comme si elle avait perdu une part d'elle même : son angoisse et sa tristesse.

La sorcière soupira, se leva discrètement, puis, après un dernier regard pour Hermione, disparu dans le couloir. Après s'être assurée que personne n'était éveillé elle pénétra à pas de loup la cuisine.

-Ginny ! s'exclama une voix.

Elle se retourna brusquement puis se détendis. Lui. La jeune fille prit le temps de le contempler tentant de calmer son cœur encore affolé, ce qui l'étonnait toujours agréablement fallait-il avouer. Elle voyait Harry tous les jours, mais chaque fois que la jeune sorcière entendait son rire, sa voix c'était comme si c'était la première fois. Il était torse nu, portant un simple pantalon noir. Elle admira tout d'abord son corps et sa fine mais néanmoins puissante musculature, laissant ses yeux se rassasier de l'être qui la faisait vivre avant de les glisser vers ceux émeraudes d'Harry.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'en les regardant mieux on pouvait se rendre compte que la petite flamme qui les illuminait habituellement manquait. A cette découverte, Ginny sentit une abominable sensation grandir dans son ventre.

-Dit moi ce qu'il y a Harry, souffla-t-elle.

Elle maudit mille fois sa voix qui trahissait sa peur mais lorsqu'elle vit le Survivant baisser les yeux, une nouvelle vague de panique déferla en elle.

-Harry… dis-moi.

Il soupira, tentant de trouver les bons mots.

-Ginny, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous rompions, lâcha-t-il enfin.

La dite Ginny se figea sur place. Non, il n'avait pas dit ça ! Elle allait sûrement se réveiller, oui, c'était ça, un mauvais rêve. La jeune fille se pinça le bras découvrant avec horreur que non, elle ne se réveillai pas mais qu'elle restait dans la cuisine froide du QG, face à Harry.

Son souffle se bloque et avec lui le cri qui nais dans sa gorge.

Si par hasard elle était faîte de verre elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se briser en mille morceaux. Mais cela ne se produisit pas mais à défaut de réactions extérieures, la sorcière avait l'impression que quelques milliers de poignards la déchiraient de l'intérieur. Son univers se brisait sous ses yeux alors qu'un voile froid se propagea en elle comme pour encore aggraver la douleur.

-Ginny, dit quelque chose, ajouta Harry.

-Je… Je voudrais que tu sortes… s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda comme s'il n'avait pas compris puis sans poser plus de questions s'exécuta la laissant seule avec son silence et sa détresse.

Lorsque l'adolescente entendit la porte se fermer, elle resta là, fixant un point dans le vide pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Au moment où une larme perla sur sa joue blanche, elle attrapa un verre à sa porté et le lança de toutes ses forces laissant échapper un long cri rauque qui traduisait toute sa douleur. Elle hurla encore longtemps tentant d'évacuer le poison qui se propageait dans ses veines. La jeune fille tomba à genoux sur la pierre froide gémissant de tristesse.

-Ginny !!

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Hermione et Ron, l'air affolé.

-Ron ! Viens m'aider à la porter dans notre chambre.

La rouquine vit son frère se pencher puis se sentit soulevée du sol avant d'être posée sur son lit.

-Laisse nous seule, je crois que ça vaut mieux, annonça Hermione, Et n'en veut pas à Harry : il n'y est pour rien…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce. Hermione s'allongea aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille, laissant Ginny pleurer de tout son soûl.

-Je suis là, petite sœur, dors, ne pleure plus, dors…

Elles restèrent là des heures et des heures. Avec habilité, Hermione réussit à calmer la jeune sorcière.

3 jours plus tard, Ginny sortit de la chambre et Harry et elle firent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Tu passera de temps en temps me voir dans mes appartement, hein Gin' ? demanda Hermione la tirant de ses pensées, J'espère juste que la Fouine me les laissera, sinon je retournerais au dortoir : plutôt mourir que de vivre avec lui !

La rouquine sourit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans Hermione : à chaque fois qu'elle ruminait de sombres pensées la brunette l'interrompait… à croire qu'elle pouvait lire dans son esprit !

-Quand tu voudras 'Mione, répondit-elle.

Hermione lui lança un sourire radieux pour seule réponse avant de porter son regard sur la table des professeurs remarquant que le corps professoral n'avait pas changé sauf bien évidemment le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était assis entre le professeur Flitwick et Mrs Bibine. Il semblait passionné par ce que lui racontait ses deux collègues, ne s'intéressant pas le moins du monde aux élèves ou encore aux plats suculents qui trônaient devant lui, non, toute son attention était retenue par le récit de ses semblables.

Néanmoins, il balaya soudainement la salle du regard et par le fruit du hasard ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux d'Hermione. Ils étaient marrons et ; fait surprenant si l'on prenait en compte la distance qui les séparais, la jeune sorcière put nettement distinguer un éclat d'or en leur centre. Il eut un faible sourire à son adresse que l'on devinait aisément triomphant. Triomphant de quoi ? Or ce n'était pas cela qui intriguait l'adolescente, mais plutôt la foule de sensations que ce regard éveilla en elle. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être mise à nue, totalement sans défenses, comme si il pénétrait les recoins les plus secrets de son esprit… Or la certitude qu'elle connaissait ce regard naquit en elle puis grandit avec une telle force que, rougissante, elle baissa les yeux. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais bien assez pour piquer la curiosité de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il était de nouveau entièrement occupé à écouter les deux autres professeurs. En le détaillant quelques temps, elle crut pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans, qu'il était célibataire (doù venait cette certitude elle-même ne le savait pas) qu'il était très beau… et qu'il avait un regard de feu comme elle avait pu le constater ! Puis, décidant qu'elle attendrait de l'avoir en cours pour en savoir plus, la jeune fille se remit à manger, savourant la délicieuse cuisine de Poudlard.

* * *

Minerva Madgonagall se pencha vers le vieux directeur.

-Dumbledore, je crois qu'il est temps…

Le vieil homme sourit. Il adorait toujours autant voir que la sorcière s'inquiétait pour ce qu'il avait à faire, et, de ce fait, il faisait tout toujours à la dernière minutes rien que pour avoir le plaisir de voir Minerva stresser.

-Vous avez raison Minerva, répondit-il tout de même.

Il se leva et regarda tous les élèves encore en train de manger. Son sourire s'agrandit. Cette année allait être bien différente des précédentes… Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, il pouvait enfin mettre son projet à exécution. Il ria intérieurement. Oh oui ! Il allait bien s'amuser.

Il tapota son verre et se gratta la gorge en attendant que l'intention des élèves se reporte sur lui. Rien ne se produisit. Conscient du regard des professeurs sur lui, il se força à ne pas éclater de rire : tout cela l'amusait au plus haut point. Il leva ses grands bras et frappa trois fois dans ses mains. Aussitôt le brouhaha s'arrêta et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Mes chers élèves… Nous voilà tous repus et vos paupières me paraissent bien lourdes.

Il se tut et attendit patiemment que les quelques protestations qui s'élevèrent de part et d'autres se turent avant de reprendre.

-Aussi ne vais-je vous importuner avec de longs discours. Chers premiers années, vous allez suivre les Préfets qui vous conduiront jusqu'à vos dortoirs où ils vous expliqueront plus en détails le fonctionnement de l'école. Quant à Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, les Préfets en Chefs…

Une ovation s'éleva des différentes tables et quand celle-ci mourut, il continua.

-… je les attends dans mon bureau pour leur parler de leur rôle. Je vous rappelles qu'ils distribueront demain matin les emplois du temps de chacun et que les cours commenceront à dix heure pour ce jour de rentrée. Sur ce, je vous laisse…

Il tourna les talons, sourit aux professeurs et quitta la Grande Salle.

* * *

Hermione poussa la porte du bureau du directeur et entra dans la pièce. Elle constata que Dumbledore était déjà là ainsi que Drago qui était assis et lui tournait le dos.

-Miss Granger ! Asseyez-vous, je vous prie…

La jeune sorcière obtempéra prenant bien soin à ne pas croiser le regard de son homologue ne remarquant pas que le vieux sorcier analysait le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, ce qui l'amusait bien évidemment. Quelle bonne idée avait-il eu de mettre les deux pires ennemis dans le même appartement ! Comme ce serait amusant ! Mais si son intuition se confirmait ces deux là le remercierait un jour… Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres préoccupations…

-Pour commencer il est bien évidant, qu'étant Préfet en Chef vous avez des appartements mis a votre dispositions et qu'afin qu'ils servent pleinement j'ai décidé que les Préfets étaient obligés d'y vivre le restant de l'année.

-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés en chœur.

-Vous avez parfaitement bien entendus, maintenant si vous vouliez bien vous asseoir… Bien. Vous aller devoir organiser trois bals cette année : celui d'Haloween, de Noël et celui de fin d'année et plus si cela vous chantes et y aller ensembles ! Inutile de protester. Quelques sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront également conduites sous votre responsabilité. Pour ce qui en est de la vie de tout les jours, j'attends de vous que vous vous mettiez d'accord avec les autres Préfets pour organiser les rondes qui devront êtres faîtes chaque soir et me remettre un rapport notant tout les faits divers de chaque semaine que vous jugerez digne d'attentions et me le remettre tout les Dimanches soirs. Vous pouvez aussi retirer des points et mettre des retenues que lorsque cela s'avère absolument nécessaire et, dans ce cas, vous devrez me l'indiquer dans votre rapport ainsi que la cause qui aura entraîné votre conduite. M'avez vous compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Bien. Avez vous des questions ?

-Non.

-Suivez moi dans ce cas : je vais vous conduire à vos appartements.

Il se leva et leur fit signe de passer devant lui. Rapidement il les devança, s'assurant qu'ils le suivaient, les conduisant à travers un dédale de couloirs, déserts à cette heure. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un magnifique tableau représentant deux personnages, un homme et une femme, tout deux d'humeur morose. Ils étaient singulièrement beaux mais aussi tout à fait différent, tellement différent qu'ils s'en ressemblaient. Ce que l'on trouvait chez l'un était l'exact contraire chez l'autre. L'homme avait une chevelure blonde et fine qui ressemblait à une auréole de lumière, des traits fins et délicats et une peau blanche qui faisait ressortir deux prunelles noires. Il était tout habillé de blanc, son être entier illuminant le tableau. La femme, elle, portait une longue robe noir sur laquelle tombait une chevelure épaisse tout aussi sombre. Sa peau, légèrement mate, mettait en valeur des yeux clairs comme de l'eau. Les deux créatures volaient au milieu des nuages, quelques étoiles brillant au loin.

-Voici Solar et Luna, intervint Dumbledore, Veillez à ne jamais les importuner et surtout à ne pas attirer les foudres de l'un et les égards de l'autre : débrouillez-vous pour que leur sentiment soit le même à votre encontre. Le mot de passe est Sang-Mêlé. Bonne nuit jeunes gens.

Et sur ce il disparu.

Drago, les yeux fixés sur le tableau, s'adressa à Hermione :

-Eh bien la Sang de Bourbe, tu entres ? Si c'est piégé je préfères que ce soit toi qui y aille en première.

Hermione eut un rictus moqueur.

-On a peur, Malefoy ?

Mais le blond n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'un rire cristallin, froid tout à la fois, s'échappa du tableau : Solar semblait très amusé par la situation.

-Comme une petite Miss Je Sais Tout moldue ose-t-elle se moquer de toi, Prince ?

-Et comment fait-il surtout pour avoir des pensées aussi abjectes envers elle ? cracha Luna.

Les deux adolescents restèrent bouche bée : ce qu'avait dit Solar et sa compagne était exactement ce qu'ils avaient pensé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils restèrent quelques secondes perplexe, avant que Drago en premier ne se ressaisisse. Le jeune homme regarda Solar et lui sourit avec complicité. Aussitôt la créature prononça les pensées du jeune Malefoy.

-Ma tromperais-je ou avez-vous des appartements à visiter ?

Le sourire du sorcier s'agrandit mais avant qu'il ne put faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione, qui avait cessé de réfléchir, prononça le mot de passe et franchit le seuil de leurs appartements.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle resta de nouveau sans voix. Elle s'était imaginé le tout assez beau mais pas à ce point ! Elle se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire qui comportait une grande cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu qui projetait une lumière douce sur deux canapés disposés autour de l'âtre et sur un tapis rouge sang qui s'étendait au pied des deux meubles. Juste à côté trônait une grande bibliothèque qui émerveilla la jeune sorcière d'emblée. En face était installée une petite kitchenette devant laquelle était placée une table ronde et deux chaises. Au fond de la pièce s'ouvrait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le lac de Poudlard. De chaque côté de la fenêtre montait un petit escalier en granit de trois marches qui donnait sur une porte ornée d'un Lion pour Hermione et d'un Serpent pour Drago.

-Bon Granger, annonça le dit Drago, j'ai assez vu ta tête pour aujourd'hui ; Je vais me coucher.

Puis il partit sans un mot de plus dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille soupira puis alla dans sa chambre. Elle sourit de contentement lorsqu'elle vit un grand lit à baldaquins rouges brodé de fils d'or au centre de la pièce qui était toute entière dans les couleur de sa Maison. Il y avait une grande armoire où étaient déjà tous ses habits, chose qu'elle découvrit en cherchant Pattenrond qui avait élu domicile une pile de pulls de sa jeune maîtresse, et un bureau où étaient entassés tout ses livres de classe.

Bientôt la sorcière découvrit une porte de bois sombre. Intriguée elle l'ouvrit et se trouva dans la salle de bains. Elle fut d'abord surprise par le sol qui était fait de verre sous lequel coulait de l'eau sur fond bleu, puis en suite elle remarqua une grande baignoire de marbre blanc incrustée dans le sol et dans l'angle une douche à portes vitrées. Il y avait aussi deux lavabos surplombés chacun par un petit miroir et à leur côté il y avait une petite commode blanche.

La jeune sorcière sourit de satisfaction, se brossa les dents, retourna dans sa chambre où elle enfila une nuisette rouge sang avant de se glisser dans le grand lit. Morphée ne tarda pas à l'enlever pour l'emmener au pays des songes.

**Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Il ne se passe pas vraiment beaucoup de choses mais il fallait que je pose mon « décor » explique où en sont les personnages ect… Je vous promets dors et déjà dans le prochain chapitre au moins une dispute entre Harry et Ginny et j'imagine aussi une entre Dray et Mione.**

**Merci à tout mes reviewvers**

**Kiss**

**Myrka**


	3. Quoi, tu l'as embrassé!

Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin là, la vie me souriait de toutes ses dents : j'étais jeune, assez jolie, intelligente, en bonne santé, j'avais des super amis, Voldemort n'était plus, etc.… Le seul petit détail que j'avais oublié était mon charmant colocataire… Comment ais-je fais pour l'oublier ? Bonne question !

* * *

Hermione se brossait tranquillement les dents quand soudain Drago entra dans la salle de bain, torse nu s'apprêtant visiblement à se déshabiller pour entrer dans la douche lorsque la jeune fille lui signala sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

-Hum, hum ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais Malefoy ? lança-t-elle

-Je prends ma douche Granger, ça te pose un problème ?

-Que tu t'exposes devant moi, oui, en effet ça me pose un problème !

-Dans ce cas on est deux ma belle : je te prierais de bien vouloir me faire le plaisir de disparaître de cette charmante salle de bains.

Elle fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette phrase puis se détourna délibérément vers son miroir pour tenter de démêler sa tignasse. Drago la regarda faire quelques instants, admirant les formes de la jeune fille mises en valeur par la nuisette, puis, voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à partir, il intervint.

-Pourquoi tu te donne de la peine Grangie ? On sais tous que tu restera un paillasson jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

-Tais toi Malefoy !

-Je t'ai connu plus pertinente Granger, où alors, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? lança-t-il, moqueur.

-Tu ne pourras jamais toucher un point sensible car ton avis n'est absolument pas important à mes yeux !, s'énerva-t-elle, Ça fait des années que je te le répètes mais ton intellect trop bas ne l'a malheureusement toujours pas compris ! Pauvre de moi, je vais être obligée de te le dire encore et encore mais rien de ce qui te concerne ne m'intéresse ! Ce doit être héréditaire car j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait toujours tout répéter plusieurs fois à ton père avant que ça s'imprime dans son pauvre cerveau. Maintenant si tu voulais bien…

Mais elle ne put continuer car le blond l'avait soudainement saisie et plaquée contre le mur. Il plongea ses yeux aciers dans les siens.

-Je t'interdis Granger, je t'interdis, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de me comparer à mon père. C'est clair ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement calme que la brunette sentit une légère peur lui chatouiller le ventre. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu tentant de maîtriser cette colère. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses points serraient bien trop fort les bras frêles de la jeune fille, tendis que ses yeux aciers traduisaient son courroux mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Or, malgré tout cela, il fallait bien qu'elle avoue que jamais il ne lui était apparu aussi beau. Quelques mèches blondes tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux rendus plus sombres pars son irritation, sur son cou palpitait une veine qui attirait fortement la jeune femme, tendis que pour compléter le tout son torse parfait était à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Granger, souffla-t-il, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Non, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Un long silence s'en suivit pendant lequel ils se défièrent du regard. Trop de haine régnait entre eux, trop de tension, trop de désir… Leurs visages se rapprochaient comme attirés l'un par l'autre… Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, Hermione (nda :elle est folle) détourna la tête.

-Laisse moi, s'il te plaît.

Doucement il la relâcha puis, sans regard pour lui, elle quitta la Salle de Bains.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle puis partie s'installer en face d'Harry et Ron. En les regardants elle ne put réprimer un petit rire : Ron fixait son bol de café comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde tendis qu'Harry avait les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux plus ébouriffées encore que d'habitude. Sous leurs yeux battus par le manque de sommeil se dessinaient de grosses cernes violettes. Elle se demanda combien de temps ils réussiraient à tenir les yeux en cours avant d'arriver à la conclusion que ce ne serait sûrement pas plus de dix minutes.

-Bonjour les garçons, lança la jeune fille, amusée.

-'Jour Hermy, répondirent-ils d'une même vois ensommeillée.

La sorcière ria intérieurement avant de se pencher pour attraper son sac et en sortir la pile d'emplois du temps qu'elle avait à distribuer. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert la veille l'ampleur de la tache que cela représentait elle avait vite fait apprit un nouveau sort qui permettait de les envoyer à leur propriétaire où qu'il se trouvait. Hermione leva sa baguette, l'inclina de sorte qu'elle désigne le paquet de feuilles, et, tout en faisant un mouvement de poignet circulaire elle prononça distinctement les mots _volato propriario_. Aussitôt une multitude de papiers vola à travers la Grande Salle sous le regard ahurit des élèves. Chaque emplois du temps retrouva son propriétaire ou s'envolait à sa recherche. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Hermione fut débarrassée de sa corvée puis s'assit pour déjeuner tranquillement sous les regards ahuris d'Harry et Ron, après avoir lancé un regard à Malefoy qui distribuait ses emplois du temps avec nombres de gestes rageurs et de regards noirs à son adresse, ainsi qu'à la table des professeurs où elle croisa les yeux rieurs de Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Alors que rougissante elle détourna le regard, elle ne remarqua pas que le professeur Sloan l'observait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, tout en se caressant inconsciemment le menton, tendis que Ron poussait des exclamations de surprises.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fais ça ?! Non mais, comme est-ce que tu as fais ça ?!

Avant que la concernée ne puisse répondre une tornade rousse apparue et s'installa aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, répondant à sa place.

-Ca, c'est notre chère Hermione qui apprends tout ses livres par cœur. Voilà comment elle fait ! affirma Ginny, Au fait, merci : le mien est venu me trouver pendant que je me brossais les dents. Ca m'a fait une sacrée surprise, mais bon, ayant la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard comme meilleure amie, je me doutais qui était derrière tout ça.

Hermione sourit une fois de plus tendis qu'Harry et Ron examinait leurs emplois du temps.

-Dumbledore perd vraiment la tête, décréta le rouquin, nous avons presque _tous _nos cours en commun avec Serpentard : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Histoire de la Magie… Je vais mourir !!

-Et regarde par quoi on commence la semaine, renchérit Harry, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et deux heures de Potions, donc, petite rectification : tu ne _va _pas mourir, tu _es _mort !

* * *

Mr Sloan détailla ses nouveaux élèves. Il aimait faire durer l'attente, ne pas toujours tout révéler tout de suite, privilégier la surprise. C'est pour quoi il patientait sagement derrière son nouveau bureau que le léger brouhaha habituel d'un premier cour s'estompe, notant bien les places que choisirent ses écoliers tout en essayant de percer à jour leur caractère. Tiens, la petite blonde là, celle qui était assise au second rang, avait un air intelligent et un regard aimable, peu habituel aux Serpentards, tendis que le rondelet la table derrière jetait des coups d'œil craintif qui n'allaient pas du tout aux Griffondors. Un peu plus loin étaient assis Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, facilement reconnaissables grâce à toute leurs photos publiées dans les Gazettes. Ils avaient tout deux un air sympathique et attendaient visiblement avec impatience que le cour commence. D'autres garçons dévisageaient le professeur avec un air hautain qui ne leur allait pas du tout tendis que la plupart des filles lui souriaient, aguicheuses. Il était habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de la gente féminine mais se débrouillait toujours pour faire comprendre aux plus hardies dans le courant de l'année qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux élèves. Tant qu'elles ne se contentaient que de lui sourire, cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais généralement il finissait éternellement par se découvrir une préférence pour les filles intelligentes qui ne tentaient pas de le charmer…

Le professeur se leva alors qu'au même moment la porte en chêne s'ouvrit brusquement. Dans le pas de la porte apparut un garçon blond qui devait sans aucun doute attirer plus d'un regard féminin. Il était grand, approchant le mètre quatre-vingt cinq, avait une musculature bien dessinée, des yeux semblants avoir été découpés dans un ciel d'orage… et un regard hautin que Mr Sloan n'apprécia pas. Le portrait de son père. Merlin ! que le professeur haïssait le paternel de cet élève ! Heureusement qu'il croupissait à Azkaban comme la plupart des Mangemorts ! En effet, après la chute du Mage Noir, un grand nombre de ses partisans avaient été capturés, puis avaient, à juste titre, subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet principal… Mr Sloan toisa encore une fois le jeune homme avant de déclarer froidement :

-Mr… Malefoy, je présume ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, défiant son professeur du regard.

-Bien, cinq points en moins pour Serpentard et votre retard en est l'unique cause, Mr Malefoy. Tiens, allez donc à côté de Miss… Granger, enfin, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix de toute manière !

Le jeune fille au dernier rang, leva les yeux de son cahier sur lequel elle gribouillait on ne sais quoi, avant de jeter un regard noir à Drago. Le prof compris à leur échange visuel que ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas vraiment… Tant pis : il préférait voir Hermione mécontente plutôt que seule, même si pour cela elle devait se retrouver aux côtés de son pire ennemi ! Il refusait qu'elle s'emmure dans le silence, comme il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis le meurtre de Mr et Mrs Granger, surtout pendant son cours ! Ici, il voulait la voir sourire, participer, s'amuser avec ses exercices... Même si tout à la fois, Mr Sloan savait qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage de lui parler ou de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Cela viendrai sûrement avec le temps… Pour le moment, il avait un cour à donner !

-Bien. Commençons tout de suite, annonça le jeune professeur, Aujourd'hui je vais tenter de m'introduire dans votre esprit. Je sais : vous pensez tous en ce moment même « Mais Monsieur, c'est de l'occlumentie », eh bien non, pas tout à fait. L'occlumentie consiste à pénétrer l'esprit de son adversaire mais_ surtout _à lui jouer des tours comme lui imposer une vision. Le rôle de la « victime » quant à lui, sert à utiliser l'intrusion de son ennemi pour lui renvoyer sa vision et par conséquent pénétrer à son tour dans son esprit.

Mr Sloan se tut quelques instant afin d'observer la classe qui était captivée par son récit. Un léger sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres.

-L'occlumentie, poursuivit-il, est un jeu d'illusion. Quant à moi, je vais simplement vous apprendre à parer une intrusion, ce qui n'est en aucun cas aussi facile que l'on croit. Vous n'aurez à apprendre aucune formule ou seulement l'apparence qu'à un mur de brique.

Un léger rire s'éleva parmi les élèves.

-Eh oui ! Vous n'aurez pas besoin non plus de votre baguette magique, votre tête suffisant amplement. La chose est simple mais extrêmement difficile à réaliser : seuls deux ou trois y parviendront aujourd'hui ! Je vais donc pénétrer dans l'esprit de chacun, et vous, pour m'y bloquer l'accès, allez panser à un mur, un œuf, de l'or… n'importe quoi ! Mais il faudra vous focaliser uniquement sur ce mur et ne penser à rien d'autre… Si vous vous laissez distraire ne serait-ce qu'un quart de secondes, vous aurez perdus face à moi. Mais, dans ce cas là, je ne me retirait pas tout de suite de votre esprit vous laissant une chance encore de reconstruire un autre mur. Pendant ce laps de temps je m'introduirait en vous, explorant vos souvenirs les plus lointains et il se peut que vous les… reviviez en quelque sorte. Mais cela arrive qu'extrêmement rarement, mais si vous revivez un souvenir malheureux, il se peut que ce soit très douloureux. Si jamais cela devait survenir à l'un de vous, cette personne sera conduite auprès du professeur Dumbledore qui la soignera… Bien évidemment tout ce que je lirais en vous aujourd'hui restera strictement confidentiel et jamais je n'y ferait allusion. Donc, faîtes une file devant moi pour passer les uns après les autres.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent aussitôt se plaçant en file devant Mr Sloan, attendant de voir avec impatience ce qui allait se produire sur le premier de la rangée qui n'était autre que Seamus Finnigan. A son visage crispé on devinait aisément qu'il était anxieux. Le professeur lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Mr…

-Finnigan, professeur, répondit Seamus à la question muette du prof.

-Mr Finnigan ! Bien. Pensez très fort à un mur ou à un oeuf, non, un mur serait plus approprié! Ne vous concentrez plus que sur cette image et bannissez tout le reste de votre esprit. Vous êtes prêts ? Allons-y alors…

Mr Sloan commença à s'introduire dans l'esprit de son élève, n'y voyant qu'un mur de brique… qui commença rapidement à se fissurer laissant place à un torrent de souvenirs. Petit à petit, pourtant, le mur se reconstruisit, bloquant de nouveau l'accès aux souvenirs au prof, avant de s'écrouler de plus belle.

-Bien, très bien pour une première fois Mr Finnigan ! commenta Mr Sloan en se retirant de l'esprit de son élève, Au suivant !

Le résultat fut le même pour les dix élèves qui suivirent. Tous arrivaient à tenir plus ou moins longtemps, mais leur mur vacillait toujours, puis finissait par s'écrouler. Si cela continuait ainsi, le professeur connaîtrait bientôt tout ses élèves mieux qu'eux mêmes !

Mais lorsque vint le tour du fils Malefoy, les évènements prirent un cour différent. Le blond se plaça devant lui avec un regard si noir que même les yeux du Diable paraîtraient plus amicaux. Mais quelle ne fut la surprise du professeur lorsqu'en pénétrant dans l'esprit de son élève il y découvrit un mur, non pas de briques rouges, mais de pierres noires. Un mur aussi solide que du roc, un mur imbrisable. Lorsque Mr Sloan se retira de la conscience de son élève il hocha simplement la tête, se découvrant un respect nouveau pour le fils de Lucius.

L'exercice fut réussit par deux autres élèves : un certain Mr Zabini et Mr Weasley. Mais tout deux avaient construit un mur rouge assez banal…

Lorsque vint le tour d'Hermione, le professeur marqua un temps de pause, hésitant entre pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune fille ou d'annoncer que le cours était fini. Son cœur balançait très sérieusement pour la seconde option mais sa conscience lui dictait de ne pas la traiter différemment… Non, il ne pouvais pas pénétrer son esprit… Il voulait la connaître autrement ou du moins pas en s'introduisant dans les recoins les plus intimes de son existence. Lorsque sa décision fut prise, Mr Sloan annonça calmement que le cours était terminé. Il y eut quelques protestations mais les élèves finirent par sortir, enchantés par ce premier cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La jeune sorcière, quant à elle, cherchait le regard du jeune prof, espérant pouvoir ainsi l'interroger muettement sur cette interruption brutale. Pourtant ce dernier lui tourna le dos sans lui adresser le regard qu'elle espérait. Hermione finit par sortir de la salle de classe intriguée et déçue.

Le cours de Potions fut certainement le pire de la journée. Rogue, fidèle à lui même, enleva au moindre prétexte des points aux Griffondors et fit tout l'inverse avec ses chers Serpentards. Il firent une révision de la composition de plusieurs potions de bases avant d'entamer un chapitre sur les ingrédients dangereux ou mortels. Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement.

* * *

Le soir, alors qu'Hermione, Ginny et Ron dînaient tranquillement, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cho Chang. Ils discutaient tout les deux avec entrain ne cessant d'éclater de rire. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que le jeune homme couvait sa compagne du regard. Ses yeux pétillaient étrangement tendis qu'il ne la quittait plus des yeux.

Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer la mine défaite de Ginny. Les grands yeux verts de la rouquine étaient pleins de larmes pourtant elle ne les détournait pas des deux jeunes gens. Habilement Hermione amena alors un sujet de conversation dans lequel Harry n'avait aucune place.

-J'ai l'impression que où que j'aille Malefoy y sera aussi ! Déjà que nous cohabitons ensembles, mais en plus me voilà à côté de lui en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! se plaignit-elle, Et puis, rendez-vous compte, je dois aller à tout les bals avec lui ! _Tous _!

A ce moment là Harry s'assit entre Hermione et Ron et Ginny, l'ignorant royalement répondit, un air hautain scotché au visage, à sa meilleure amie :

-Mais bon, ne te plains pas trop, car tu dois avouer que Malefoy est magnifique ! Bien plus que certains, tu ne trouves pas ?

Cette flèche adroite à l'adresse du Survivant atteint ce dernier en plein fouet car il se mit à rougir violemment avant de rendre la pareille à la rouquine.

-Evidemment il est très beau et possède un net penchant pour les insultes ! Il est arrogant, bourré d'argent, trimbale partout avec lui sa fidèle bande de toutous Serpentards, en bref il endosse parfaitement le rôle du fils à papa. Moi je pense qu'il irait très bien avec une certaine catégorie de filles qui sont à Poudlard…, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ginny droit dans les yeux.

La rouquine lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de rétorquer fièrement.

-Mais certaines filles ne vont pas du tout avec lui : les pimbêches qui ont un esprit faible et qui ne voient pas plus loin que leur petit nez pointus ne lui correspondent en rien. En revanche, elles iraient très bien avec les garçons parfaitement ridicules, je veux dire ceux qui leur accordent leur attention bien sur, n'est-ce pas, _Harry _!

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre les quatre amis. Ginny et Harry se défiaient fièrement du regard, tendis qu'Hermione et Ron assistaient à la scène, impuissant. Les yeux du Survivants étaient voilés par la rage tant il n'avait pas apprécié l'insulte que la rousse avait implicitement lancée à Cho. Dans un excès de rage, il se leva, renversant un verre d'eau, assaillant Ginny d'une dernière flèche verbale qui l'acheva.

-Les _pimbêches, _comme tu les appelles, ont peut-être, et encore ce n'est pas certain, un esprit plus faible que d'autre mais au moins elles ont un caractère très agréables à vivre, contrairement à celui de feu de certaines !

Et sur ce il quitta la salle d'un pas rageur, suivi de Ron.

Ginny, plus pâle que la mort, fixait son assiette.

-Ginny, commença Hermione, je…

Mais elle ne put continuer car son amie l'interrompit.

-Il a dit que Cho était plus agréable à vivre que moi… et il a dit que j'allais bien avec Malefoy…

-Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, la contredit Hermione, Et puis… tu as traité Cho de « pimbêche qui a un esprit faible et qui ne vois pas plus loin que son petit bout de nez pointus », or je ne sais pas vraiment si Harry à apprécié…

-Mais c'est ce qu'elle est ! rétorqua Ginny, reniflant doucement.

-Je sais… Seulement Harry est en ce moment trop bête pour s'en rendre compte, continua la brunette, Elle l'aveugle, mais lorsque les yeux de ton cher Harry se seront habitué à la lumière il verra bien qui elle est et se détournera rapidement d'elle. En tout cas, tu ne devrait pas autant pleurer pour lui : ce n'est qu'un garçon après tout !

-Ce n'est pas _un _garçon, c'est Harry !

-Pff toi aussi tu es aveugle ! ria Hermione, Je devrais trouver un moyen pour habituer tes yeux à la lumière… essaye des lunettes de soleil !

-T'es pas drôle Hermy…

-Peut-être pas drôle mais sage : tu devrais m'écouter !

Ginny hocha la tête, de grosses larmes perlant sur ses joues.

-Lui aussi je devrais l'écouter… fit-elle le regard brusquement déterminé.

Soudainement, sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione, la rouquine se leva, traversa la Grande Salle direction… la table des Serpentards ! Elle se posta devant Malefoy, les mains sur les hanches, le considérant rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase, car Ginny lui attrapa la cravate, l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

A ce moment précis, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent tendis que quelques centaines de paires d'yeux les fixaient.

Lorsque Drago avait senti les lèvres de la jeune fille se presser contre les siennes, il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et que le pire qu'il puisse faire était de la repousser… et puis, si Weasley fille qui était assez canon décidait de l'embrasser, autant en profiter ! Gentiment il caressa les lèvres de la rouquine avec sa langue, pénétrant sa bouche lorsqu'il senti qu'elle l'ouvrait. Leur langues se mêlèrent alors, entamant une danse endiablée. Ses mains se placèrent sur la nuque de la jeune sorcière tendis que les siennes caressaient doucement sa chevelure blonde. Le baiser était un étonnant mélange de passion, de douceur, de sauvagerie, de gentillesse et de compassion. Quand, à bout de souffle, elle se détacha de lui, Ginny planta ses yeux verts dans les siens avant de lui sourire puis de se détourner pour sortir de la Grande Salle, chaque regard convergeant vers elle, tout en lui lançant :

-Je serait ravie de réitérer cette expérience demain, Malefoy !

-Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, Weasley, répondit-il obtenant un grand éclat de rire comme réponse.

* * *

Hermione arriva à bout de souffle au détour d'un couloir, satisfaite d'y trouver la rouquine qui se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers la tour Griffondor. La brunette courut marcher à sa hauteur la regardant d'un œil réprobateur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? énonça-t-elle calmement.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison, répondit son amie en esquissant un sourire, que j'en mourrais d'envie. Alors pourquoi m'en priver ?

-Parce que c'est un Malefoy !

-Et alors, rétorqua la rouquine, qu'il porte le nom de son père le fait-il pour autant devenir un monstre ? De quel droit l'avons nous jugé ? Hermione, le connais-tu ? Moi personnellement non. Alors apprenons à le connaître plutôt qu'à nous emplir le crâne de préjugés à son sujet !

-De quel droit le jugeons-nous ?! s'exclama la sorcière, Il nous insulte depuis des années ! Ecoute Ginny, si tu te mets à apprécier Malefoy, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient, tout comme si tu sortais avec lui pour de bonnes raisons, ça ne me gênerais absolument pas. Mais que tu l'embrasse devant tout le monde juste parce qu'Harry te l'a dit, je trouve que c'est stupide !

-Si je l'avais embrassé de quelque façon que ce soit, Harry mêlé à ça ou non, tu aurais trouvé ça stupide. Ne le nie pas ! De toute façon Hermione, tu va cohabiter une année avec lui et à un moment il va forcément tenter le coup et ce jour là tu ne pourra pas le repousser ! Et à ce moment là, si Harry et Ron te tournent le dos moi je serais là, alors fais en de même pour moi, sans me juger ni me blâmer.

La brunette, abasourdie par ce discours hocha gravement la tête.

-C'est entendu Gin'.

-Aller, va à ta réunion sinon tu sera en retard ! souri la rouquine, Mais je te défends de me piquer le blond ce soir !

-Moi et lui c'est impossible !

-On verra, on verra…

* * *

La Grande Salle était presque vide. Les professeurs l'avaient déjà quittée et les rares élèves encore présent se levèrent en baillant pour aller dans leur dortoirs. Bientôt il ne resta plus que les deux Préfets en Chef, ainsi que les huit autres préfet. La jeune sorcière se tourna vers Malefoy et l'interrogea muettement sur la suite des événements. Comprenant le message d'Hermione, Drago prit la parole.

-Nous allons tout de suite commencer par établir un programme concernant les rondes…

Tout se passa admirablement bien. Malefoy et elle travaillèrent en parfait accord et, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, Drago la soutenait et l'aidait a faire passer ses choix chaque fois qu'elle voulut prendre une décision. Reconnaissante, elle fit de même avec le beau blond, tout en pensant que Ginny avait raison, qu'elle l'avait peut-être jugé trop vite. Les préfets, quant à eux, les écoutaient, approuvaient ou contestaient leurs idées, mais dans l'ensemble, tous étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Une heure plus tard, la réunion prit fin et les préfets partirent dans leur dortoirs, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls. Un silence lourd s'abattit entre eux. La jeune sorcière n'osait lever les yeux vers lui à cause de je ne sais quoi, ce que le blond remarqua avant de prendre la parole.

-Ecoute Grangie, c'est pas parce que Weasley fille m'a embrassée qu'on va en faire tout un plat. Alors on va faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé et rentrer se coucher dans notre salle commune ok ?

-Ok, murmura-t-elle.

Puis ils partirent sans un mot ou un regard de plus.

Solar et Luna étaient de meilleure humeur que la veille mais tout les deux paraissaient assez embarrassés, se lançant sans cesse des regards en coin. Par crainte de les froisser Hermione prononça simplement le mot de passe, sans plus de cérémonie, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre après avoir glissé un « bonne nuit » timide à Malefoy.

**Et voilà !**

**Je pari que vous ne vous attendiez pas à l'embrassade entre Drago et Ginny, hein ? ****Alors good or not good ce baiser? ****Je crois que je vais peut être faire durer ce « couple » au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry les vois ensemble. **

**La prochain chapitre s'appellera _le Concours_ donc voilà je vais enfin commencer à parler du principal sujet de cette fic…**

**Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews et particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont critiqué et qui je l'espère verront des améliorations quant à leur remarques.**

**Kiss**

**Myrka**


	4. Le Concours

Je respecte sincèrement Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, quelqu'un tout aussi brillant qu' intelligent. Mais des fois je partage entièrement l'avis du professeur McGonagall. Franchement, lorsque j'ai découvert les affiches, j'ai réellement cru qu'il se moquait de nous. Comment, par Merlin, peut on avoir une idée aussi stupide ?! Je pense que je ne le saurais jamais…

* * *

Il était tout bonnement impossible de manquer les affiches qui préparaient les élèves au déroulement du mois de Novembre, ou, si par hasard quelqu'un n'y avait pas fait attention, étant le centre de toute les conversations il était inenvisageable de ne pas en avoir eu vent.

C'était _la _nouvelle.

-C'est complètement stupide !! s'écria la jeune sorcière brune qui se tenait face à une des multiples affiches qui ornaient les murs gris de Poudlard.

Visiblement outrée, elle tapotait rageusement le sol du pied, les mains sur ses hanches et la tête légèrement inclinée sur la gauche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Bientôt, en amorçant un mouvement rageur, elle arracha la feuille jaunâtre qui se dressait devant elle.

AVIS A TOUS LES ELEVES

_Suite à une décision personnelle qui a été tout de même appuyée par le corps professoral, je tient à vous informer du Concours qui aura lieu en Novembre prochain. Il aura pour but de faire choisir au garçon le plus populaire de chaque Maisons la fille avec laquelle il passera trois jours dans la Salle sur Demande._

_Tout ceci se passera en cinq temps :_

**_  
-Première semaine de Novembre : _**

_Tous les garçons de chaque Maisons devront passer des _

_ épreuves auxquelles assisteront les filles. Trois épreuves _

_ qui se dérouleront dans quatre salles de classes, une par_

_ jour. Il sera impossible aux filles d'assister aux épreuves _

_ d'une autre Maison. Il restera donc quatre jours aux_

_ garçons pour faire leurs preuves de quelque manière qui_

_ soit._

_**  
-Huitième jour de Novembre :** _

_A l'issue de la « Semaine des Epreuves », chaque fille devra _

_ aller voter pour le garçon qu'elle jugera apte à passer trois _

_ jours dans la Salle sur Demande avec elle ou ses _

_ congénères. Le dispositif mis en place à cet effet sera _

_ similaire à celui que nous avons utilisé pour désigner les _

_ concurrents lors du tournois des Trois Sorciers._

**_  
-La semaine suivante :_**

_ Les filles auront également à passer des épreuves similaires _

_ à celles des garçons. _

_ Leur resteront également quatre jour pour achever de _

_ convaincre le garçon. _

_**  
-Seizième jour de Novembre :** _

_Le garçon avalera une gorgée de Véritasérum, afin qu'il _

_ choisisse la fille avec laquelle il a le plus envie d'être _

_ pendant ces trois jours, et qu'il ne subisse pas l'influence de_

_ ses camarades._

**_  
-Les trois jours suivant :_**

_ Les huit « gagnants » passeront les trois jours dans la Salle _

_ sur Demande, pendant que les autres auront quartier libre._

_  
J'espère de tout cœur que cette initiative vous plaît, chers élèves, car si ce n'est pas le cas vous devrez y participer contre votre gré._

_Bien à vous,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

C'était l'année ou elle, Hermione Granger, passait ses ASPICS et il fallait aussi que ce soit cette année là ou les élèves rateraient un mois de cours au profit d'un stupide concours ! Passer trois jours dans la Salle sur Demande avec un garçon ! Pfff quelle idée ! Autant organiser une partouse… Ok. Ce n'était pas pareil. Pas du tout pareil. Mais quand même !

-Eh Drago, déjà une idée avec qui tu va passer trois jours dans la Salle sur Demande ?

-Eh bien… fit-il faisant mine de réfléchir, j'hésite à aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de changer les règles. Il pourrait par exemple accepter deux ou trois filles au lieu d'une : ce serait plus amusant !

-Je te reconnais bien là, répondit Blaise tout sourire.

-Drakichouuuuuuuuuuuu !! les interrompit la voix stridente de Pansy, tu va m'emmener, hein ? Oh, j'ai tellement hâte !! Toi et moi pendant trois jours…

-Quoi ?! Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? T'a pas encore compris que ta présence m'étouffe ? Non ? Eh bien je vais te dire quelque chose : je préférerais mille fois épouser Granger que de passer plus de vingt quatre heures avec toi enfermé dans un salle !

Le visage peu gracieux de Pansy se décomposa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, totalement envahi par des larmes intarissables. Sous les rires des Serpentards, accablée de honte, la jeune fille s' enfui de la Grande Salle en courant, laissant son interlocuteur de marbre face à son chagrin.

-Tu l'as bien rembarrée Pansy ! rit Blaise, Mais fais attention : je suis sure qu'elle peut devenir dangereuse… si tu tiens à Granger !

-Pfff, répliqua le blond, même si je tenais à la Sang de Bourbe, Pansy est bien incapable de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sait se servir su seul neurone qui habite son pauvre cerveau ?

-En effet, je ne crois pas…

Le Prince des Serpentards esquissa un sourire amusé avant de porter son attention sur la jeune rousse qui entrait dans la Grande Salle. Weasley ou pas, il fallait qu'il reconnaisse qu'elle était pas mal du tout, la Ginny, plutôt canon, même. Il admira quelques instants sa silhouette fine et élancée avant de focaliser son regard sur les jolies formes de la rouquine, mises en valeur par un débardeur marron assez moulant. Elle serait sûrement un bon coup au lit… Impression qu'il avait déjà depuis longtemps mais qui se renforçait chaque fois qu'il repensait au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la Griffondor la veille. Curieux, tout de même, qu'elle soit venu comme ça, devant toute la Grande Salle, l'embrasser sur un coup de tête… Non, il y avait forcément plus derrière et le jeune Malefoy était bien décider à savoir quoi !

* * *

Cho. Harry Potter avait toujours été fortement attiré par Cho Chang et cela depuis longtemps. Même si pendant quelques temps elle avait été à Cédric, il fallait bien avouer que la mort de celui-ci lui apparaissait presque comme une bonne chose maintenant qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait découvert sa trahison envers l'AD, il l'avait définitivement rayée de sa liste amoureuse mais après la lettre qu'il avait reçut ce matin là, au QG même de l'Ordre, il avait senti sa volonté prendre un coup.

_Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai attendu la fin de la Guerre pour t'écrire… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le fais, étant intimement convaincue que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant entre nous, bien que je chérisse l'espoir que ce souhait s'accomplisse. Je sais qu'il sera dur de me pardonner et qu'il soit très probable que tu ne le fasse jamais, mais, laisse moi au moins essayer de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé…_

_La mort de Cédric, dont j'étais amoureuse, oui, aujourd'hui je peut enfin me l'avouer ce que je n'avais pas vraiment encore fait, fut une épreuve effroyable. L'été qui suivit son assassinat et son enterrement auquel j'avais pris part, la douleur fut si forte que je cru ne plus jamais pouvoir en sortir. Or il se trouve qu'à mon retour à Poudlard, une personne à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue, me redonna le sourire. Te souviens-tu avec quelle patience tu animais L'AD, Harry ? Je t'admirais, louais ton courage… Les réunions devinrent pour moi extrêmement importantes, tu devint pour moi extrêmement important… Toute la semaine j'attendais avec impatience nos réunions, en de celles-ci revenant avec un sourire béat aux lèvres à ma vie quotidienne, guettant chaque jour le sourire que tu m'adresserais… Je croyais que les réunions étaient pour moi plus chères que toi, mais le soir où Ombrage m'interrogea je pris conscience que bien évidemment ma seule raison d'être était toi. Toi, et toi seul était capable de me donner le sourire… mais je ne t'écris pas pour te faire une déclaration ! Bref, lorsqu'elle menaça de te renvoyer, j' eu l'impression que tout s'écroulait, protestant avec véhémence puis, m'avouant vaincue, je promis de lui révéler tout ce que je savais sur tes occupations et sur l'AD à condition qu'elle te garde à l'école. Je n'ai pas eu ton courage ce soir là, Harry, et je ne l'aurais jamais…_

_Nous ne nous sommes quasiment plus jamais parlé, mais j'aimerais que ça change. Par ma bêtise j'ai perdu un ami très cher qui m'a aidée au bon moment et je le regrette de tout cœur. Pardonne moi…_

_Cho._

Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, il n'avait jamais réussit à effacer la jeune fille de son cœur, alors même qu'il sortait avec Ginny. Après la lecture de la lettre, le rêve de sortir avec Cho s'éveilla de nouveau en lui, l'encourageant à rompre avec Ginny. Oui, il avait rompu avec la sœur de son meilleur ami parce qu'il en aimait une autre et qu'elle lui écrivait enfin qu'elle ressentait plus ou moins quelque chose pour lui.

Il n'aimait plus Ginny. Il n'avait jamais aimé Ginny.

* * *

La rouquine entra dans la Grande Salle avant d'être abordée par Malefoy qui s'était approché d'elle.

-Hé, Weasley ! lança-t-il, On n'avait pas quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ?

-Laisse moi réfléchir, répondit la jeune fille, Oui effectivement je me souviens vaguement d'avoir dit que je serais ravie de réitérer quelque chose… Mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de ce que c'était…

-Alors laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire… lui susurra le blond, qui s'était rapproché, à l'oreille.

Doucement, il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur la rouquine sous le regard de tous les élèves présents et plus particulièrement sous le regard noir d'un certain ex-petit ami de la sorcière.

Lorsque Ginny vint s'asseoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry lui lança un regard noir, de même que la plupart des filles de Griffondor .

-Quoi ?! leur lança agressivement la rouquine.

-Oh rien, répondit Harry d'un ton acerbe, tu viens juste d'embrasser Malefoy… Mais à part ça tout va bien !

-Et alors, répliqua la jeune fille, je fais ce que je veux, non ? Et qui est-ce qui trouvait que j'allais bien avec Malefoy hier, hein ?

-Alors tu le prends comme ça ! Eh bien pas moi ! Nous venons tout juste de rompre et suite à une malheureuse dispute juste parce que tu étais jalouse je te retrouve dans les bras de Malefoy ! Très bien ! Dans ce cas je vais aller trouver Parkinson !

-Ce que tu peux être stupide, explosa la rouquine, il n'y a rien entre Malefoy et moi ! Rien, tu entends ? De toute façon, comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous avons rompu ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'embrasse Malefoy, alors que c'est toi qui me l'a conseillé ?

-Oh, mais ça ne me fait rien ! Va te traîner dans son lit comme une putain !!

La gifle partit toute seule, sans que personne ne s'y attende, pas même elle. En revanche personne ne s'étonna lorsque que la gifle claqua sèchement sur la joue du garçon, chacun connaissant la force de la rouquine…

-Ne me traite plus jamais de putain, surtout quand la putain t'a bien amusé certain soirs…

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la table des Griffondors, chacun observant les deux jeunes gens. Harry fixait Ginny avec une expression tantôt scandalisée tantôt colérique. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser ce qu'avait dit la rouquine. Lorsqu'il sembla enfin comprendre, il se leva puis parti d'une démarche raide de la Grande Salle, tendis qu'un certain blond observait tout cela avec un intérêt non feint.

A peine Harry eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte, qu'une Hermione en furie décida de faire son entrée en scène. Ses yeux marrons lançaient des éclairs à tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son regard tendis qu'elle avançait rapidement vers sa table, son point serrant un papier légèrement chiffonné. Ses cheveux, qui avaient changés, étaient redevenus cette broussaille qui la caractérisait autrefois, comme pour traduire son courroux.

-Non mais vous avez vu ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle une fois arrivée, Je n'ai jamais vu un truc aussi stupide !! DUMBLEDORE DOIT ÊTRE POSSÉDÉ MA PAROLE! explosa-t-elle soudain.

-Heu, Hermy, intervint Ron, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, Il se trouve que Dumbledore prend son petit déjeuner et que visiblement il t'a entendue, alors il vaudrait peut être mieux que…

-Il m'a entendue ?! Oh ! Merlin !

Et elle s'assit, rouge de honte car en effet, le directeur la fixait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il n'en attendait pas moins de la jeune préfète : elle était tellement prévisible !

-Il semble que notre préfète ne vous approuve pas, Albus, lui souffla Madgonagall.

-Oh ! Eh bien, chère Minerva, c'était tout à fait prévisible et c'est là une réaction honorable qu'à Miss Granger : elle se demande seulement comment elle pourra combler le retard qu'elle aura prit sur ses cours ! sourit-il, Mais ne vous en faîtes pas : j'ai tout prévu ! Mr Malefoy a-t-il réagit, lui ?

La vieille sorcière soupira.

-Non, répondit-elle, il a juste exprimé le souhait qu'elles soient deux ou trois avec celui qui sera dans la Salle sur Demande, plutôt qu'une… Mr Sloan a pénétré son esprit en douce comme vous l'aviez demandé.

Le directeur étouffa un léger rire. Décidément, le jeune Malfoy restait fidèle à lui même ! _Enfin ! J'ai été pareil dans ma jeunesse ! _pensa-t-il.

-Bien. Et, puis-je savoir si Séverus à placé nos deux élèves en binôme ?

-Non pas encore… Par contre le professeur Sloan a même devancé votre souhait à ce sujet : ils les a mis cote à cote sans savoir qu'il devait le faire ! Je lui ai dit de ne plus les séparer…

-Parfait !

-Ecoutez, Albus, commença Minerva, Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à vouloir réunir le plus souvent ces deux là, et encore moins pourquoi je vous suis dans ce projet, mais, par Merlin, qu'avez vous derrière la tête ?! Ce sont les deux pires ennemis que Poudlard ai jamais connu et c'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas encore entre tués dans leurs appartements, alors pourquoi voulez vous les mettre en couple ?

-Les contraires s'attirent, Minerva, et eux ensembles ! eh bien, ma foi, ce ne sera pas mal pour mon projet de rapprochement des Maisons !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvrit ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et Ginny, pendant qu'elle lisait la fameuse affiche annonçant le Concours.

-Il t'a traité de QUOI ?!

-Hermy, répondit la rousse en larmes, ne m'oblige pas à le redire !

-Non, mais, qu'es- ce qu'il lui a prit ?! Cette fois il a dépassé les bornes !!

Effectivement la question se pose : qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Harry de se montrer aussi agressif envers Ginny ? Très simple : un certain sentiment, nommé jalousie, avait fait irruption dans son cœur. Lorsque le Survivant avait vu la rouquine poser ses lèvre sur celles du blond, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, hormis le « couple » qui s'embrassait sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme mourrait d'envie d'arracher la sorcière des bras du Serpentard et de lui dire que lui ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait, que sa décision de rompre n'avait été qu'une erreur… Mais il ne le fit pas.

Hermione elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre son meilleur ami. Si ça avait vraiment été que jalousie de sa part et qu'il avait découvert qu'il éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour Ginny, comme elle le soupçonnait, alors pourquoi Harry avait-il agressé aussi brutalement la jeune fille ? Non. Ça n'était pas compréhensible.

-Gin, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, réconforta-t-elle la jeune fille.

-Si ! rétorqua Ginny, si je n'avais pas embrassé Malefoy, rien de tout cela ne se serait jamais produit !

-Gin, intervint Ron, même si je n'apprécie pas du tout que tu embrasses Malefoy, Harry n'avait pas à te traiter de putain, même si la plupart des filles qui passent dans son lit en sont plus ou moins…

-Tu vois tu le dis toi même, répondit la concernée.

-Très diplomate Ron, railla Hermione, Ecoute Gin, Harry n'avait pas à te dire ça un point c'est tout. J'étais là hier soir et c'est lui même qui t'a plus ou moins dit de le faire, même si il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, et puis de toute manière tu as le droit d'embrasser qui tu veux, où tu veux, sans que personne n'ai à te traiter de putain après, pas même Harry !

La rouquine hocha la tête, avant de plonger sa tête dans un mouchoir.

_En même temps, table des Serpentards_

-Bonjour ma jolie, susurra Drago à la brune en face de lui, je ne t'ai jamais vue ici, comment-appelles-tu ?

Elle lui lança un sourire charmeur.

-Ambre, et sache aussi que je ne suis pas à prendre juste pour un soir comme cette rousse ! répondit-elle d'un ton agressif auquel personne ne s'était attendu après le sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé.

-Weasley ?! Même pour un soir je n'en voudrais pas ! On s'est juste embrassé… affirma le blond.

-Mouais, rétorqua-t-elle, c'est toi qui le dit !

Puis elle se détourna vers sa voisine de droite sans un regard pour le blond, qui lui l'observa longuement. Elle avait des cheveux noirs jais, raides, qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules, mettant en valeur le teint de lait de la jeune fille. Deux grands yeux bleus, aussi clairs qu'une source illuminait son visage composé également d'un joli petit nez pointu et d'une bouche pulpeuse. Elle portait un top moulant noir qui laissait voir des formes plus que généreuses. Mais ce qui attira aussi le regard du jeune homme fut sa gestuelle : chaque mouvement qu'elle esquissait était empreint d'une grâce et d'une aisance peu commune. Sa façon de se tenir, droite et fière, son regard persan, tout en elle laissait deviner une éducation noble et plus que complète. Tant mieux ! Une Serpentard noble, jolie et intelligente, en voilà une femme digne d'attirer son attention !

-Dis moi Ambre, la coupa-t-il, tu…

-Tu es incapable de voir que je parle ou tu es juste bête ? On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ?!

Puis la jeune femme se détourna de nouveau.

Ok. Elle venait de commettre les deux choses qu'il détestait le plus au monde : le prendre pour un imbécile et l'ignorer par la suite. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de Malefoy !

* * *

Les cours de la journée se passèrent normalement, quoique bien plus animés que d'habitude. Les commérages allaient bon train. Trois grandes nouvelles étaient le centre de toutes les conversations : le Concours, Malefoy qui s'était fait jeter par la nouvelle Serpentard et Ginny et Harry qui s'étaient disputés à propos du baiser qu'avaient échangé la rouquine et le jeune Malefoy. Tout cela donnait largement de quoi animer les conversations pendant des mois!

_**LA GAZETTE DE POUDLARD**_

_Le 5 Septembre 1998_

_Les Potins de notre chère école_

_Tous se demandent ce qui est passé par la tête de notre cher directeur Albus Dumbledor de bien vouloir organiser ce Concours et à quoi ce dernier servait. Notre équipe est allée se renseigner auprès de lui. Explications:  
_

_-Professeur Dumbledore, pouvons-nous savoir la raison de ce Concours ?_

_-Oh ! Eh bien, cette idée à germée dans ma pauvre vieille tête cet été alors que je pensais à vous, chers élèves, depuis la plage des Caraïbes sur laquelle je bronzait tranquillement, et alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Ce serait une source d'amusement pour nous tous ! J'ai envoyé une lettre au professeur Madgonagall qui m'a déconseillé de le faire mais qui m'a aussi certifié que si j'y tenais elle allait m'aider à mettre ce projet en place._

_-Les commérages sont allés de bon train, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les épreuves qui nous attendent, afin d'éclairer les rumeurs ?_

_-Je vous répondrait que ces épreuves, se passant dans une salle de classe, ce ne sera en aucun cas quelque chose de gros qui vous y attendra._

_-Une certaine élève à ce matin repoussé Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards et chouchou de ces Dames, que pouvez-vous nous révéler d'elle ?_

_-Oh ! Voilà une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas ! Je vous dirais que cette élève se nomme Ambre DuVallon, qu'elle à étudié à Durmstrang avant de nous rejoindre, que c'est une Sang Pure née dans une riche famille établie en Ecosse depuis des siècles._

_-D'une grande beauté comme nous avons pu le constater, elle est devenue en un rien de temps l'icône féminine de Poudlard, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_-Ce genre de questions ne m'intéresse pas, je répondrais donc que je ne l'avais pas prévue dans le plan que j'ai en tête._

_-De quel genre de plan s'agit-il ?_

_-Top Secret._

_-Oh ! Dernière question : que pensez-vous de la dispute qui a éclatée ce matin entre Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter au sujet du baiser échangé par la demoiselle et Drago Malefoy ?_

_-Leur vie privée ne me regarde en rien._

_-Eh bien merci professeur d'avoir répondu de votre mieux à nos questions !_

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui! A bientôt pour de nouveau potins!_

_Lavande Brown_

Bien sûr, tout le monde voulait entendre plus d'explication, aussi bien sur la mystérieuse Ambre DuVallon, qui avait le toupet de repousser l'homme le plus en côte auprès des filles et aussi sur le contenu du Concours. Mais malheureusement, pour cela il fallait encore patienter deux mois avant d'avoir de plus amples explications… ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier les commérages ! A la fin de la journée Ambre était devenue une vélane et les épreuves allaient se dérouler en compagnie de créatures aussi maléfiques que petites.

Le soir, tendis que le trio d'or mangeait apparu Luna Lovegood.

-Bonsoir Luna, lança Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-Pas grand chose : je voulais seulement vous dire, répondit-elle en posant son regard sur Harry et Ron, qu'il va falloir vous préparer le plus sérieusement du monde aux épreuves car on chuchote que Dumbledore aurait fait venir des créatures ayant appartenues à Morgane en personne : des créatures on ne peut plus maléfiques !

-Luna ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas à ces ragots ?!

-On n'est jamais trop prudent chère Hermione… Et puis ce sont les nargols qui m'ont dit ce que je viens de vous apprendre, alors soyez sur vos gardes…

Puis elle parti, les laissant dépités.

-Toujours aussi bizarre Luna, souffla Hermione pour elle même, bon moi aussi je vais y aller, bonne nuit !

-'Nuit Hermy, répondirent-ils.

Elle commença à partir avant de revenir sur ses pas et déclara à Harry :

-Ne traite plus jamais Ginny de putain.

Alors elle quitta la Grande Salle.

**Voili voilou !**

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, qui, j'èspère, seront encore plus nombreuses cette fois-ce…**

**Le prochain chapitre portera essentiellement sur Hermione et Drago, leur vie de tout les jours, etc…**

**Myrka**


	5. Toi et moi tout les jours

De temps à autre la vie prend un cours tout à fait inattendu… Par exemple : avant la mort de mes parents je ne crois pas que j'avais réellement réalisé à quel point nous étions en danger, mais lorsque ce matin là, Dumbledore m'annonça que Merlin les avait rappelé à lui, je pris conscience que toute cette histoire était bel et bien la réalité. Ca a été un choc terrible. Par ailleurs, et heureusement, notre existence peut nous surprendre d'une autre manière : lorsque mes doigts ont fébrilement déplié la lettre qui m'annonçait que j'étais une sorcière, j'ai cru qu'à partir de ce jour plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner. Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper…

A partir du jour où je me découvris sorcière, ma vie ne put être à aucun moment considérée comme banale. Déjà qu'être sorcière à temps complet n'est pas de tout repos mais en plus être la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter : je ne vous dis pas combien d'heures de sommeil je suis sensée rattraper ! Etre élève à Poudlard est fatigant, être la meilleure encore plus mais, imaginez qu'entre vos cours et vos devoirs vous couriez dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une pierre philosophale, d'une chambre que personne n'a encore jamais trouvé, d'un chien galeux, d'un indice pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers ou encore que vous soyez en quête de morceaux d'âmes éparpillés dans la nature (et j'en passe !) alors vous comprendrez peut-être ce que j'ai ressenti durant ces années aux château !

Or, malgré tout ça, rien ne fut aussi intrigant, excitant, merveilleux mais aussi pénible, humiliant et stressant, que de partager un appartement avec Drago Malefoy.

* * *

_Un mois après la reprise des cours, Octobre 1998_

-GRANGER !!!!

Le cris perça le silence qu'elle prenait à chaque fois le temps d'apprécier tout particulièrement, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? T'a perdu ton ours en peluche ? demanda-t-elle, provocatrice.

Hermione était tranquillement en train de se brosser les cheveux lorsque son colocataire l'avait interpellée. Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes gens, ce genre de début de journées devenait de plus en plus fréquent à la différence que c'était tantôt l'un qui se réveillait avec des cheveux bleus, tantôt l'autre qui avait triplé de volume… Ils vivaient depuis presque un mois ensemble or chaque jour leur relations se dégradaient.

-Très drôle Granger ! rétorqua le blond, Je voulais juste te dire bonjour en te rendant la charmante initiative que tu as eu ce matin.

Sur ce, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le jeune homme un saut à la main. Avant qu'elle ne put dire « Merlin » elle se trouva aspergée de peinture bleue.

-Malefoy !!!

-Qu'y a-t-il, Grangie ? demanda-t-il rieur

-J'ai fais ça pour me venger de l'autre jour !!!

-Tu m'a _transformé_ pour te venger de tes pieds géants ?! Mais enfin Granger, t'a mis dix minutes pour les avoir de nouveau à leur taille normale !

Hum…Oui. Il faut que je vous explique. Ça avait commencé environ une semaine avant la rentrée :

_Hermione se leva, dans le brouillard, se rendant mue par un automatisme quelconque à la salle de bain. Non loin de là Malefoy l'observait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres…_

_-MALEFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY !!!!!!!!!!_

_« Oh ! Granger a du remarqué son nez… »_

_-Oui Grangie !_

_Il entra dans la salle de bain et trouva la jeune fille furibonde, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais, malgré ce tableau sérieux il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : en effet le nez de la sorcière avait pris une forme de trompette et avait, par la même occasion, triplé de volume._

_-Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! cracha-t-elle, Donne moi le contre sort !_

_Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune Malefoy qui riait à s'en briser les côtes l'entendait d'une autre oreille._

_-Mais… pourquoi… te changer ?hoqueta-t-il, Je te trouve… ravissante !_

_Et sur ce, il s'éclipsa de la salle de bain. Hermione fut contrainte de louper la première heure de cours en recherchant un sort qui pourrait lui arranger son affaire._

_Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla, une fourrure couvrant sa peau diaphane._

Vous comprenez mieux comment ça a commencé et pour expliquer la situation présente j'ajouterais seulement qu'à la suite de la blague du jeune homme qui avait transformé les pieds d'Hermione en palmes, elle lui avait concocté une vengeance… spéciale !

-Granger, je vais mettre des jours avant de trouver le contre sort ! plaida-t-il

-Il est hors de question que tu l'apprenne de moi en tout cas ! répliqua-t-elle froidement, tu as vu dans quel état je suis ?

-Pff, un petit coup de baguette et c'est régler, tandis que moi…

En effet, le jeune homme avait un problème un peu plus épineux qu'Hermione, qui, elle, n'avait qu'à jeter un simple sort digne d'un premier année pour que sont cas soit réglé. Pourquoi Malefoy mettrait-il du temps, voir jamais, à trouver le contre sort ? Très simple : car le grand Drago Lucius Malefoy avait été changé en pierre. Oh bien sur il pouvait encore bouger et gardait toute les fonctionnalités de son corps, néanmoins celui-ci était plus anguleux qu'à l'ordinaire, bien plus dur aussi, mais surtout il avait pris cette couleur et cette texture que n'a que le marbre. Car, oui, la sorcière avait pris soin de choisir une matière noble pour qu'elle le mette tout de même en valeur…

-C'est toi qui as commencé Malefoy, lança-t-elle à la façon d'une gamine de cinq ans, maintenant tu assumes !

Et sur ce, elle quitta la salle de bain encore toute bleue.

-Tu va voir Granger, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe avant de quitter les lieux lui aussi afin de trouver Dumbledore.

* * *

-Mr Malefoy ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre… Oh ! Je vois…

Oui, Dumbledore voyais et certainement mieux que quiconque. Mais, ce jour là, il lui fallut faire un immense effort pour ne pas éclater de rire face à son élève le plus orgueilleux, qui se tenait là, devant lui, fait de marbre.

-Granger était d'humeur joueuse ce matin, professeur, expliqua Drago d'un ton acerbe.

-Il me semble en effet. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Ça me semble évident professeur, soupira le jeune homme.

Albus souri. Décidément, le jeune Malefoy ne changerais jamais : toujours impatient que l'on s'occupe de sa petite personne ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas aussi vil que son père…

-Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à trouver le contre-sort, pour que je puisse régler ce petit problème.

-Oui, mais, voyez-vous, Mr Malefoy, répondit Dumbledore, Miss Granger est mon élève la plus douée et qui plus est, la plus amène à suivre le règlement, ainsi qu'une jeune fille responsable. Alors si elle s'est autorisée à vous faire cette charmante farce je lui donne raison car elle doit sûrement avoir un argument valable pour avoir fait cela, ne croyez-vous pas ?

-Mais, professeur ! Je suis en marbre !

-Oui et miss Granger à judicieusement choisi de quelle pierre elle allait vous façonner car le marbre est une matière noble, caractéristique qui vous reflète, non ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

-Je vois…

Rageusement, Malefoy se leva, puis partit en claquant la porte. Albus put enfin rire librement, sous les regards tantôt furieux, tantôt approbateurs des tableaux qui ornaient son bureau.

* * *

-Hermione, lui demanda Ron alors qu'ils se rendaient tout trois en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu sais pourquoi Malefoy n'était pas en cours ce matin ?

-Oui : je l'ai transformé en marbre.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton calme et plat comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qu'elle ait pu faire ces derniers temps provoquant inévitablement des exclamations de surprises chez ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Tu l'as transformé en marbre ! s'exclama Harry. Waou !

-Moi aussi ça me soulage, répondit la jeune fille.

-T'es géniale Hermy !

Ils s'installèrent attendant que le prof arrive. Une fois que ce dernier fut présent, le cours commença.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était sans aucun doute celui qui avait le plus la côte auprès des élèves et cela depuis des années. Mais cette fois-ci, par le biais du professeur, encore plus. Mr Sloan charmait tous les élèves : les garçons par son intelligence et sa capacité à les captivés, les filles par sa beauté et le charme qu'il dégageait. Bref, il était l'idole de tout Poudlard. Sauf d'une personne.

Hermione Granger avait toujours été une élève particulière. Avant son entrée à Poudlard elle avait appris tout ses livres par cœur, ce que n'avait bien évidemment fait aucun élève, était par la suite devenue la meilleure amie du Survivant alors qu'elle ne possédait encore aucun charme, et pour tous il était certain qu'elle allait devenir le major de sa promotion. Elle aimait les professeurs que tous détestaient et elle haïssait le Quidditch. Comment, après toute cette énumération ne pas la qualifier de spéciale ? Bref, au grand étonnement de tous- car cette fois-ci, il ne s'y étaient pas attendu-la jeune sorcière avait déclaré qu'elle n'appréciait aucunement le professeur Sloan. Oh bien sur tous l'avaient regardé de travers, les contestations fusant de toute part, mais elle avait tenu bon.

Elle ne l'aimait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'ignorait royalement en cours, dans les couloirs et même dans son bulletin ! En cours lorsqu'elle levait la main, il ne l'interrogeait pas, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait vue, il ne la faisait jamais participer à un exercice, dans les couloirs il ne lui adressait aucun regard et son bulletin dans cette matière était rempli que par les notes d'écrit : pas une appréciation rien. Bien sur elle ne savait pas que le professeur se haïssait lui même pour sa lâcheté, mais ça c'est une autre histoire… Et seconde chose : elle le détestait car il l'avait placée aux côtés de Malefoy, comme la plupart des professeurs cette année. Il fallait croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle !

De ce fait, pendant le cours de DCFM, elle s' assaillait à sa place et devenait à partir de ce moment là, une poupée de chiffon qui attendait patiemment que la sonnerie qui la ramènerait à la vie retentisse.

Une fois que le cours était passé, elle se rendait invariablement aux toilettes des filles pour savourer quelques instants de calme et de sérénité.

Malheureusement pour la jeune sorcière, ce jour là il en fut autrement. Elle venait à peine de pénétrer l'antre de mimi Geignarde que la porte claqua derrière elle et que deux puissants bras la maintinrent fermement plaquée contre le mur. N'étant tellement pas préparée à un tel assaut, Hermione n'avait pas eu le réflexe de réagir.

-On va mettre les choses au clair Granger.

Ah ! c'était donc lui son agresseur. Pas très étonnant, mais en revanche le fait qu'il vienne la surprendre ici, au risque de mouiller ses chaussures à 500 gallions, l'était. Hermione leva fièrement les yeux le dévisageant sans aucune gêne. Son nez fin et droit se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement du siens tendis que ses prunelles grises, barrées par quelques fines mèches blondes, étaient plantées dans les sienne, la sondant.

-Donne moi le contre-sort, ordonna-t-il.

La bouche de la jeune femme se contracta en un rictus méprisant.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire Malefoy ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de sourire.

-Car vois-tu Grangie je pourrais te faire bien plus de mal que tu ne le penses, affirma Drago.

-Ce ne sont que des mots, Malefoy.

-Alors je vais t'en donner d'autre : sais-tu que Weasley fille est venue me trouver pour que je lui donne quelques petites choses dont elle est maintenant dépendante. Je pourrais aisément y mélanger du poison… Eh oui Granger : à trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler.

-Ginny ne prend pas de drogues ! hurla-t-elle horrifiée.

-Non effectivement. Mais autre chose qui rend dépendant aussi qui cependant n'est pas nuisible pour le corps… C'est un anti-dépressif très puissant et surtout très rare.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-De la feuille de Mënya, souffla Hermione

-Bien vu. Et elle me la demande sous forme de tisane. Facile pour y glisser de la poudre mortelle…

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-On pari ? et au bout de quelques instants de silence : alors ce contre sort ?

-Etagère quinze, rangée trente-six. Le livre s'appelle : Sortilèges oubliés du Peuple des Anciens, souffla-t-elle, résignée.

Il sourit, satisfait de lui, puis sorti.

Durant le reste de la journée, Hermione n'eut pas une seule fois l'occasion de parler seule à seule avec la rouquine. Aussi, lorsqu'elle rentra dans leurs appartements, elle était toujours plongée dans ses sombres pensées, émettant mille et une hypothèses quant à la raison qu'avait Ginny de se faire livrer par Malefoy, de ne pas lui en avoir parler, etc.…

Lorsque le géniteur de ses ruminations apparut, elle ne le remarqua même pas, jusqu'au moment où il l'interpella.

-Hé Granger ! Comment as-u eu l'idée d'aller chercher dans se livre pour m'ensorceler ? Mrs Pince m'a dit que c'était un très vieux livre souvent inconnu des élèves.

Elle releva brusquement la tête pour découvrir qu'effectivement il n'était plus de marbre.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, j'ai découvert son existence en lisant une autobiographie d'un sorcier inconnu lui aussi…

Drago lui lança un regard intrigué. Il s'approcha doucement tout en se demandant pourquoi Hermione ne mentionnait pas le titre du livre ce qu'elle faisait habituellement toujours lorsqu'elle voulait indiquer un bouquin.

-Et quel est le nom de ce livre, Grangie ? demanda sournoisement le blond.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse Malefoy ? répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

De plus en plus intrigué face à la réaction de la jeune fille il s'approcha encore tout en lui répondant.

-Allons, ça pourrait avoir un intérêt certain pour toi comme pour moi. Je vais cacher ce que j'ai à gagner dans cette affaire, mais toi, dis toi simplement que tu pourras ainsi gagner quelques jours de vie pour te meilleure amie.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! cracha la jeune femme.

-Je sais, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas une ordure de Griffondor ! Avantage non négligeable très chère !

-Oh c'est sûr que d'être à Serpentard entouré de deux gorilles est nettement plus glorifiant ! riposta-t-elle avec ironie.

-Tout est une question de points de vue… Mais ne nous détournons pas de notre sujet initial, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, va tu enfin me révéler le titre de ce livre ?

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle, C'était dans l'ébauche de l'autobiographie d'Hagrid…

Cette fois Drago éclata littéralement de rire.

-Tu veux dire que ce lourdaud a essayé d'écrire ?! hoqueta-t-il, Même un gnome y arriverait mieux que lui !

-Si tu l'avais lu tu aurais été surpris ! Il a un style très…intéressant.

-Arrête d'essayer de le défendre ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que son livre était pitoyable ! Tu as toi même dis que ce n'était qu'une ébauche !

Surprise, Hermione le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ?! Objectivement c'était vrai, mais, Hagrid était son ami non ?

* * *

Ambre DuVallon avait toujours été extrêmement rusée. Toute petite déjà elle savait placer les bonnes phrases au bon moment pour obtenir ceci ou cela. Cette qualité s'étant développée avec l'âge, la jeune fille acquérait quasiment tout ce qu'elle désirait en lançant seulement trois mots aux filles. Pour les garçons cela était encore plus facile : il suffisait de leur lancer quelques regards dans la journée et le tour était joué. Aussi, à peine deux heures après son arrivée à Poudlard tout les garçons de Serpentards étaient à ses pieds et quasiment toute les filles de sa Maison l'adulaient.

La sorcière avait tout de suite repéré Drago Malefoy en tant que Prince des Serpentards. Sa façon de marcher, de regarder les autres avec dédains, son allure, tout en lui trahissait sa supériorité hiérarchique au sein de sa Maison. De plus, à la vue de tout les regards qu'il récoltait auprès de la gente féminine, Ambre devina aisément qu'il était aussi le chouchou de ces dames. Bref, en moins de cinq minutes elle en fit sa cible numéro un. Son plan était simple. La jeune femme décida qu'elle devait l'approcher comme aucune autre ne l'aurait fait avant elle : elle voulait en premier lieu le rejeter. Cela fonctionna à merveille : Malefoy avait tenté de l'aborder tendis qu'elle discutait avec une de ses nouvelles amies, et elle, elle l'avait remis à sa place devant tout le monde. Sa côte de popularité suite à ça avait considérablement augmentée alors que le jeune Malefoy s'intéressait de plus en plus à elle.

De ce fait, aujourd'hui, un mois après leur première altercation ils étaient quasiment ensembles. Pas officiellement bien sûr, mais tous à Poudlard savaient qu'Ambre était à Drago et Drago à Ambre. De ce fait aucun garçon ne draguait plus Ambre qui quant à elle prenait un malin plaisir à les embrasser pour les remercier de ci ou ça observant avec satisfaction le regard jaloux de son tendre Dragon. Un dragon qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour se jeter sur la jeune fille.

Aussi, ce matin là, personne ne fut étonné de voir Drago s'installer aux côtés d'Ambre et de l'embrasser langoureusement en guise de bonjour.

-Mmm, fit la jeune sorcière, tu m'a l'air en pleine forme ce matin, que ce passe-t-il donc ?

-Tu va devenir officiellement ma petite amie, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante à ma bonne humeur à tes yeux ? répondit-il en lui offrant un charmant sourire en coin auquel même elle, Ambre DuVallon, ne résista pas.

-Laisse moi réfléchir, murmura-t-elle en lui faisant un baiser dans le cou, il me semble que oui, mais je crois que pour moi ce sera une raison suffisante à ma mauvaise humeur… ajouta-t-elle rieuse.

-Et en quoi ça ? s'enquit-il faussement indifférent.

-Eh bien, je n'aurais plus le droit de faire des câlins à Blaise !

-Mais, gente demoiselle, permettez moi de vous montrer les innombrables avantages que cette situation aura pour vous : vous m'aurez à votre disposition toute la sainte journée, moi, le plus beau garçon de tout Poudlard !

-Effectivement c'est un très grand avantage… approuva-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Donc ma chère Ambre nous pouvons nous considérer comme un couple à présent…

-Il semblerait en effet…

Et ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus.

La nouvelle parcourut Poudlard comme une traînée de poudre : Ambre DuVallon et Drago Malefoy étaient ensembles. En une heure à peine, ces deux là incarnaient _le _couple de l'année, faisant parler d'eux dans toutes les conversations. Ils étaient déjà deux personnes très populaires avant de se mettre ensembles mais à présent ils étaient carrément un emblème. Dorénavant, le week-end, les filles s'habillaient à la façon d'Ambre et ses rares véritables amies étaient devenues des filles extrêmement prisées par les garçons qui eux s'habillaient version Malefoy. Bref, ces deux là étaient devenus des icônes.

Ce jour là personne ne vit Pansy.

-Pfff, la fouine avec le renard, un charmant couple vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Ron à la table des Griffondors à midi.

-On n'aurait pas put trouver mieux, fit sombrement Harry.

-C'est quand même dingue, approuva Hermione, que deux personnes comme eux soient quasiment programmées génétiquement pour se rencontrer. Je veux dire avec quelle fille Malefoy irait-il mieux ? Et inversement ? Leur relation respire tellement la suffisance que s'en est écœurant !

S'en suivit un silence où tous dégoûtés repensèrent aux paroles d'Hermione, lorsque au moment où Ginny se joignit à eux, Harry se leva et les quitta sur cette phrase :

-Cho m'attends, je dois y aller…

Hermione échangea alors un regard désespérer avec Ron tendis que les yeux de Ginny devinrent larmoyants.

-Ginny, je… commença Hermione.

-Ne dis rien Hermy, ça va aller, la rassura la rouquine, j'ai seulement besoin de quelques minutes.

Rapidement la rouquine reprit contenance puis entama une conversation joyeuse avec Hermione.

Ron ne s'étonnait plus de voir Harry disparaître lorsque sa sœur était dans les parages car depuis le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Malefoy, le Survivant la fuyait comme la peste. Le jeune Weasley savait que sa sœur était encore démesurément amoureuse de son ami et il ne doutait pas qu'il en était de même de son côté même si Harry était trop bête pour s'en rendre compte. En attendant le jeune Potter, passait de plus en plus de temps avec Cho Chang et tout le monde savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ces deux là finissent ensembles. Ron se demandait seulement, à l'instar d'Hermione, comment sa sœur réagirait à la nouvelle.

En tout cas, Malefoy et Ambre se pavanèrent toute la journée main dans la main, s'embrassant à tout bout de champ, Drago mon,trant les dents chaque fois qu'un garçon s'approchait de sa chère et tendre. Bref ils se conduisaient en tout point comme un couple normal, jouant leur rôle à la perfection. Mais tous se demandaient combien de temps Malefoy réussirait à tenir dans cette situation avant d'attirer une nouvelle fille dans ses filets.

Or personne ne ce serait douté que ce fut elle.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu car je me suis beaucoup appliquée…**

**Merci pour mes reviews, à très bientôt**

**Myrka**


	6. Bye

Coucou !

Voilà, ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre, ce que je regrette fortement croyez-moi. Je viens juste vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre avant un temps non défini, car je n'aurais plus Internet dans les semaines, mois ou années qui viennent. J'essaierait de poster tout de même mais je ne garantis rien…

Merci beaucoup à tout mes reviewvers, que ce soit sur la fic _Le Concours _ou _La Maison de Babeth. _

Myrka


	7. Première Epreuve

Je suis dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Oui Poudlard doit être un hôpital psychiatrique. Ok, il n'y a pas les gentils bonshommes blancs qui se baladent partout mais à leur place il y a des gens avec des grands chapeaux pointus qui se prennent pour des professeurs, des élèves qui ont des uniformes bizarres, et vous savez ce qui est le pire la dedans ? C'est que je fais partie de cette école de fou. Oui, pendant la semaine des épreuves du Concours, j'ai faillit accorder crédit à l'hypothèse que Poudlard était peut être un hôpital psychiatrique, spécial certes, mais quel hôpital de ce genre ne l'est pas ?

* * *

Hermione avait renoncé à parler à Ginny de la feuille de Mënya. Si la rouquine était désespérée au point d'en prendre, autant ne pas en rajouter non ? Par contre, elle avait fait jurer à Malefoy qu'il ne mettrait rien dedans et en échange… elle ferait tout ce qu'il désirait –mais que dans l'enceinte de leurs appartements bien sur- ! Ca avait été le seul moyen possible pour qu'il accepte. A son grand dam. Or pour le moment, et elle en était très heureuse, Malefoy ne lui avait rien ordonné, faisant tout de même naître en elle un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait la certitude qu'il mijotait quelque chose… Mais bon, puisque il ne faisait rien autant éviter d'y penser. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire !

En effet, demain allait commencer la première volée d'épreuves à l'issue desquels les filles éliront le garçon le plus populaire de chaque Maison. Et quelques chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être une semaine très reposante pour elle et Drago…

***

Pansy entra pour la toute première fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore le jour où Ambre et Drago officialisèrent leur relation. C'était une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres. Posés sur des tables, d'étranges instruments en argent bourdonnaient en émettant de petits nuages de fumée. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Il y avait également un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres et derrière, sur une étagère, un chapeaux pointu, usé et rapiécé : le Choixpeaux Magique.

Pansy hésita. Quel mal y aurait-il à coiffer le chapeau une nouvelle fois ? Simplement pour essayer…pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle devait bien se trouver dans sa Maison actuelle.

Elle contourna le bureau sans faire de bruit et prit délicatement le chapeau qu'elle posa doucement sur sa tête. Il était beaucoup trop grand et lui glissa devant les yeux comme la première fois où elle l'avait mis. Plongée dans le noir, Pansy attendit, comme Harry quelques années auparavant. Une petite voix lui parla alors à l'oreille.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? dit la voix.

-Heu…oui, murmura Pansy. Désolée de te déranger… Je voulais savoir…

-Tu te demandes si tu as bien ta place dans ta Maison, dit aussitôt le chapeau. Tu veux savoir si tu sers à quelque chose et tu veux aussi savoir si tu comptes pour quelqu'un.

-Oui… je me sens si…

-…Seule là où tu es. Je ne peux rien contre ton malaise, juste t'assurer que la Maison des Serpentards te corresponds bien mieux que tu ne le pense.

-Mais ils sont tous si… intelligents ! répliqua la jeune fille.

-Crabbe et Goyle intelligents ! ria le chapeau, Ce serait une véritable surprise !

-Tu m'a parfaitement comprise, maugréa la jeune fille.

-Trop bien même, reprit la voix, je ne peux pas t'aider. J'en ai fait déjà beaucoup trop…

-S'il te plaît, plaida-t-elle.

Un court instant de silence s'en suivit. Puis il ajouta brusquement :

-Pensine, juste avant qu'elle ne le sente s'affaisser.

Elle attrapa le chapeau par la pointe et l'enleva. Ce n'était plus qu'un misérable vieux chapeau qui pendait entre ses doigts.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de le reposer sur son étagère.

_Pensine_. Oui, effectivement dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une pensine. Sans hésiter elle se plongea dedans, happée par son tourbillon magique. Elle était habituée à cet instrument, en possédant un elle même. Elle sut alors parfaitement se diriger de sorte qu'elle se retrouve dans un souvenir qui la concernerait de près ou de loin.

Pansy atterri dans la chambre de Drago au Manoir Malefoy. Il était allongé sur son lit, irradiant de beauté comme toujours. Torse nus, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, il contemplait le plafond tout en dictant quelques phrases à une plume à papote qui écrivait consciencieusement le tout dans un journal intime.

-J'ai appris que Pansy devait être enrôlée, souffla-t-il, Elle s'en réjouit évidemment…

_Détrompe toi_ pensa-t-elle.

-…Pas moi, continua-t-il, Quelque chose pourrai lui arriver… Evidemment quand elle se colle à moi et que je vois Parkinson et elle m'écœure, mais alors je me force à penser à cette petite fille que j'ai rencontré à cette fête organisée par mon père, et alors je sais qu'au fond de Parkinson sommeille Pansy. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure…

Soudain le tourbillon la reprit et la ramena dans le bureau de Dumbledore. D'abord sonnée, elle resta longtemps sans bouger, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Elle tourna les talons, se hâtant de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore avant que celui-ci revienne.

***

Ambre s'assit sur les genoux de Drago, enserrant sa nuque de ses bras blancs avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser on ne peut plus passionné. Un groupe de jeunes sorcières qui passaient dans leur salle commune, leur lancèrent un regard noir. Sans s'en préoccuper, Ambre continua à jouer avec la langue de Malefoy un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle jugea en avoir eu assez, elle s'attaqua à son cou, ses mains commençant à se balader sous la chemise du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça…ni la dernière !

-Ambre…souffla-t-il, la voix rauque, On va peut-être pas faire ça ici, non ?

Elle esquissa un sourire, avant de se dégager et de l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Là, elle l'allongea sur le lit, se positionna à califourchon sur son torse de façon à pouvoir tranquillement suçoter le lobe de son oreille.

Les mains de Drago, devenant fébriles, se glissèrent adroitement sous la chemise de la jeune femme, effleurant ses courbes, parcourant son ventre plat. Puis, il décida de renverser la situation. D'un mouvement adroit, il les fit rouler tout les deux de sorte qu'Ambre se trouve sous lui. Là, il recommença ses douces tortures tendis qu'elle faisait de même.

Il commença doucement à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle avait depuis longtemps lancé sa chemise à travers la pièce. Ses petites mains adroites parcouraient son torse musclé, lorsque tout à coup, elle leva un peu la tête avant de lui lécher les tétons, lui arrachant un doux gémissement…

Quelqu'un ferma leur porte.

-Non mais vous contiez vous faire un film porno où quoi ?! lança Pansy.

-Un quoi ? reprit Milicent Bulstrode.

-Laisse tomber, dit-elle en réprimant un soupir.

Elle tourna les talons avant de disparaître on ne sais où lassant ses amies s'interroger sur cette étrange façon d'agir.

***

Hermione empoigna sa longue chevelure et, en quelques gestes adroits, la disposa en un chignon qui tenait grâce à un crayon à papier au-dessus de sa nuque, laissant apparaître ainsi un cou fin et gracieux. La jeune fille s'assit en tailleurs sur le gros tapis rouge de la salle commune avant d'étaler ses cahiers et parchemins sur la table basse de la salle commune. Puis elle commença ses devoirs.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Malefoy la trouva lorsqu'il rentra de sa ronde habituelle. Cette vision de la jeune fille le cloua sur place tant il fut surpris des sentiments qu'elle éveilla en lui. Une sensation de profond bouleversement qui le toucha presque aux larmes naquit aux creux de son ventre. Il ne voyait là qu'une jeune fille simple et innocente, non sophistiquée comme toutes les autres adolescentes de son âge. Il voyait là la création de la femme initiale de Dame Nature : Hermione représentait à ce moment là l'être qu'avait créé Dieu, dépourvu de toute malice. Elle était innocente.

Curieux n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il sortait officiellement avec Ambre et il était exténué après leurs ébats sexuels, mais c'était aujourd'hui qu'il se rendit compte à quelle point elle était exceptionnelle. Il secoua la tête. Oui, la fatigue prenait sûrement le dessus. Pfff Granger la femme initiale de Dame Nature ! n'importe quoi. Il devrait peut-être arrêter l'alcool… Il soupira puis alla se coucher.

***

-Mes chers élèves, le silence je vous prie, tonna la voix de Dumbledore, arrêtant instantanément le brouhaha.

En effet aujourd'hui allait commencer la première volée d'épreuve du Concours, celle qui constituait à choisir le garçon le plus populaire de chaque Maison.

Les élèves, étant à présent tous réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendaient patiemment que leur Directeur leur annonce enfin avec plus de précision comment ce fameux Concours allait se dérouler.

-Bien. Continua Dumbledore, sous l'œil curieux de toutes les personnes présentes à ce discours, Comme vous le savez tous aujourd'hui commencera les premières épreuves du Concours. Je vous demanderais seulement de rejoindre la salle que je vais indiquer, le reste vous y sera expliqué sur place. Les Serdaigles iront dans la salle du professeur Flitwick, les Serpentards dans celle du professeur Rogue, les Griffondores dans celle du professeur MacGonagall et enfin les Poufsouffles dans la salle du professeur Bins. Par ailleurs je demande à tout le corps professoral de me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

Sur ce il se leva puis sorti de la Grande Salle sous un brouhaha bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs s'empressèrent de suivre les ordres du directeurs.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il a prévu, marmonna Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione et Harry.

-Avez-vous vu l'expression de Macgonagall ? demanda Hermione, Elle avait l'air tellement étonnée qu'il était évidant qu'elle n'était au courant de rien !, puis voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés, Un petit peu de calme s'il vous plaît !

Obéissant docilement les Griffondors se turent, observant avec intérêt leur Préfète ouvrir la porte.

***

-Mais, enfin, Albus, s'écria une Minerva plus qu'exaspérée, cela va forcément mal tourner ! Ils ne savent pas se comporter quand ils sont seuls !

-Minerva, répliqua tranquillement Albus, il serait peut-être temps de leur faire confiance, ou alors de me faire confiance à moi, confiance que vous me prêtez n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sur, murmura-t-elle vaincue.

Les deux professeurs attendirent alors patiemment que leurs collègues s'installent. Une fois que ce fut fait, un long silence s'abattit. Le directeur observait chacun avec amusement à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les uns se tortillaient sur leur chaise, les autres regardaient ici et là, alors que paradoxalement certains restaient bien droits à regarder fixement leur recteur.

-Professeur Dumbledore, intervint enfin Mme Pomfresh, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Allez-vous nous révéler ce qu'il se passera dans ce concours ?

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions Pom-Pom, répondit le vieil homme.

-Mais alors de quoi allons-nous parler ?

-Oh ! Cela va vous surprendre ! Mais avant, puisque vous semblez tant y tenir, je vais répondre à certaine de vos questions concernant le Concours, dit-il posant un regard perçant sur le professeur McGonagall.

-Nous vous connaissons Albus, intervint de nouveau Pom-Pom, nous savons qu'il y a un but bien précis à ce Concours...

-Oui, intervint Fierenze qui avait été invité aussi, but qui a sûrement un lien avec le tableau de Solar et Luna que vous m'avez demandé de peindre avant la rentrée...

Albus étouffa un rire.

-Eh, bien cher Fierenze, puisque vous avez si bien lu les étoiles vous allez aussi pouvoir nous annoncer l'objet de cette réunion.

-Oui. Nous allons parler d'Hermione Granger.

-Oh ! pas seulement ! se récria Dumbledore avant que le silence consterné ne prenne place dans la pièce.

-De Drago aussi j'imagine, intervint le professeur Rogue.

-Exact Severus.

Cette fois, le silence fut complet.

***

Tous les Griffondors se figèrent. Au centre de la salle de métamorphose se tenait un phœnix géant qui avait l'air d'un patronus. Irradiant de lumière il éclairait à lui seul toute la pièce dans laquelle avait été placé une estrade longiligne aux côtés de laquelle se trouvaient un nombre incalculable de chaises.

La créature abaissa alors lentement la tête sous les regards médusés des élèves. Pas un souffle pas un bruit ne vint l'interrompre alors qu'il énonça la suite des événements.

-Toutes les filles vont s'asseoir sur les chaises tendis que les garçons vont monter au bout de l'estrade.

Au départ, bien trop abasourdis par cette voix graves et caverneuses, personne n'esquissa un geste. Lorsque le phœnix inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'attente, Hermione alla prendre place sur l'une des chaises, rapidement suivie par toutes les filles présentes tendis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers le fond de l'estrade.

-Bien, reprit l'étrange créature une fois que tous étaient près, les garçons vont a présent exécuter leur première épreuve. Avant de vous préciser de quoi il s'agit, je vais rapidement vous expliquer le déroulement des choses. Chaque fille ici présente, devra noter chaque garçon qui passe sur une note de un à dix. Lorsqu'elle aura trouvé la note convenable elle la dessinera à l'aide de sa baguette, j'effectuerais ensuite la moyenne du garçon puis, à la fin de l'épreuve, j'annoncerais les trois gagnants.

La créature s'interrompit quelques instants, puis, réalisant qu'elle avait l'attention générale, elle continua.

-Maintenant je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste l'épreuve. C'est assez simple en fait. Chaque garçon devra se rendre au bout de l'estrade et chanter une chanson de son choix. Bien, nous allons commencer par Dean Thomas !

***

-Je ne vois pas en quoi Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy sont si importants ! protesta le professeur MacGonagall.

-En rien, répondit Rogue, Je pense que selon le professeur Dumbledore ils représentent parfaitement leur Maison… Vous voulez truquer le Concours, est-ce cela ?

-Votre logique m'a toujours fascinée Severus, répondit Dumbledore, Oui, en effet, il me semble que Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy sont en quelque sorte l'emblème de leur Maison : Drago est considéré comme le Prince des Serpentards et Hermione comme une héroïne de guerre. Et tout ceci m'induit à penser que si ils venaient à s'aimer, personne n'oserait s'opposer, et bien d'autres suivraient leur exemple.

-Tout cela est ridicule !!! s'exclama le professeur Sloan, si fort, que même le professeur MacGonagall sursauta, Comment pouvez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'envisager, forcer deux personnes à s'aimer !! Car, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, Hermione n'apprécie pas vraiment Drago !

-Non, en effet, concéda Albus, mais les opposés s'attirent n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous êtes complètement fou !

-Oui, c'est un qualificatif que l'on me prête souvent…

-Minerva, vous êtes la plus posée ici, continua le professeur Sloan, Je suis certain que vous êtes d'accord avec moi… Il faut que nous arrêtions le Concours !

-Je suis navrée, mais je crois que je vais encore réfléchir et écouter toute la théorie d'Albus, car soyez certain qu'il ne nous en a laissé entrevoir qu'une parcelle, de plus, je crains que vos sentiments agissent trop sur votre raison dans cette affaire !

-Mais enfin, c'est insensé !!

-Oui, reprit Minerva, mais depuis qu'Albus est directeur de Poudlard, il n'a jamais fait un seul faux pas, bien que la manière dont il aborde les choses m'exaspère, mais je crois qu'il est toujours sage de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, alors ne soyez pas stupide et asseyez vous.

Le ton était sans appel, si bien que le jeune professeur ne puisse que capituler et s'asseoir afin d'écouter la fin de la conversation.

***

-Dean s'est remarquablement bien débrouillé, fit Ginny à table.

-Oui, mais j'ai trouvé Sam pas mal non plus, répliqua Hermione tandis que Ron devenait rouge écarlate face aux dires de sa sœur.

-Je me demande quelle sera la prochaine épreuve, intervint Harry.

En effet, c'était la question que se posaient tout les élèves. La première épreuve, malgré son originalité, s'était bien déroulée, et bien que les filles aient beaucoup rit en voyant les garçons chanter, elles avaient été généreuses quant à leurs notes, et toutes avaient hâte au lendemain pour pouvoir de nouveau admirer les mâles à l'œuvre.

Chez les Griffondors, Harry avait été le vainqueur de l'épreuve et chez les Serpentards ce fut Drago, quant aux Serdaigle, ce fut un certain Matt, et chez les Poufsouffle Tom avait remporté la palme.

Mais rien, pas un indice n'avait été donné aux élèves quant à la seconde épreuve, que ce soit par les fantômes, les tableaux ou encore les professeurs. Sur cette pensée, Hermione alla se coucher.

**Voilà.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue attente et je vous promet que je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Et si jamais Lou Biloute lit se chapitre, sache que c'est à toi que je le dédie bien que je pense qu'il ne se montre pas vraiment à la hauteur de ta superbe review.**

**Merci à tout les autres qui m'ont posté des commentaires super sympas, et sachez que si un auteur tient tant à en recevoir c'est parce que ces reviews se comparent aisément à l'essence que l'on met dans une voiture.**

**Bisous **

**Myrka**


End file.
